Lady Luck
by gorrionfantasma
Summary: No masacre. —Sakura, debería ser más. Sé lo que te hice, y lo hice por mis propias necesidades egoístas— Itachi le suplica después de engañar a Sakura para que se case con él. Sin embargo, aceptó de mala gana, pero no sabía cuán profunda es la corrupción en la familia Uchiha. Historia traducida. Autorizada por Arivahna, la autora original.
1. Prólogo

**Story:** Diosa de la fortuna/ Lady Luck

 **Nota de autor:**  
 **Capítulo:** Prólogo - Empecé esto como una escena de flashback hasta que evolucionó y terminó siendo muy larga. Por lo tanto, decidí hacerlo el prólogo.

 **Autor:** Ari

 **Traductor:** gorrionfantasma

 **Pareja:** Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura

 **Subido:** 6\. .2018

 **Disclaimers:**

—En el siguiente capítulo esta todo el disclaimer. Desafortunadamente todo sobre Naruto no me pertenece.  
— Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traduzco. La mente creativa y original de esta historia es Arivahna.

 **Disfrútenlo ^-^**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

 **La torre de Hokage después de que el equipo siete tomara su primer examen Chunin.**

La muerte del Sandaime aún pesaba en el corazón de Kakashi cuando ahora, se encuentra en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage. Antes de ahora, solo una vez ha conocido a la legendaria sannin, la princesa Tsunade.

— Tu récord es impresionante Kakashi Hatake —dijo ella con un tono uniforme, mientras apilaba sobre su escritorio una considerable pila de folders, de todos esos, ella sólo tenía uno abierto. Obviamente es él, quien detalla cada una de las misiones y exámenes. Ha hecho lo mismo antes, cuando estaba en el equipo de su sensei, Minato Namikaze.

— Hijo de Sakumo, Graduado de la academia a los 5, estudiante de Namikaze, pasar el examen chunin a los 6, ascender a jounin a los 12. Ser asignado a ANBU después de la muerte de tus equipo genin — cada palabra era cierta, pero dolía como una herida recién abierta— el tercer Hokage eventualmente te liberó del servicio ANBU cuando decidiste convertirte en un instructor Jounin, ¿cierto Kakashi-san?

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza una vez indicando su respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Quieres agregar algo más a tu archivo? Cualquier cosa que deba tener en cuenta en su registro.

Afortunadamente su máscara escondió su sonrisa. —

—Nada que Jiraiya-sama probablemente no le haya notificado personalmente.

El reconocido sannin expulsó una carcajada. Se paró, más bien se apoyó contra la ventana para mirar a la distancia.

La asistente de Tsunade, Shizune, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño puerco en sus brazos. Por el momento, Kakashi no estaba seguro de a quién le pertenecía el cerdo, pero sabía que esa mujer no solo trabajaba ayudando en el hospital, sino que también es la asistente de la Hokage. Tsunade es muy selectiva a la hora de enseñar sus particulares habilidades.

Explosivas habilidades mejor dicho. Por lo tanto, mientras veía a esa mujer ser obediente, Kakashi sabía que no puede haber una Kunoichi que sea domada.

—Kakashi-san, ¿por qué crees que nos estamos reuniendo hoy?

Tenía una idea pero no la dijo en voz alta.

—Deseas familiarizarte con tus shinobi Hokage-sama

—Puedo hacer eso sólo leyendo sus archivos —Tsunade refutó—, Jiraya me ha hablado muy bien de ti, Kakashi.

La burla estaba en el aire. Oh, ella es buena.

—Deseas hablar sobre mi equipo genin, el equipo siete.

—¿Por qué desearía hablar de ellos?

—A pesar de que ellos no pasaron, son un equipo impresionante —no pudo evitar jactarse.

Tsunade alzó su ceja. El estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—La atención de Orochimaru en ellos ha sido un gran riesgo para todo el equipo.

—Para toda la aldea —le corrigió Tsunade—, ¿Sabes por qué ha tenido un interés particular en Uchiha Sasuke?

Harto del lento interrogatorio Jiraya intervino.

—Orochimaru ya ha intentado quitar el sharingan de Uchiha Itachi. Obviamente él pensó que Sasuke es un objetivo más apropiado.

—Curiosamente, Uchiha-sama apareció al segundo día de mi trabajo solicitando que su hijo sea reasignado a otro profesor.

Kakashi parpadeó. Se enorgullece de su trabajo como shinobi, y tomaba un especial interés especial por desarrollar las otras habilidades de Sasuke y que no dependa solo de su límite de sangre. Sin duda, Fugaku estaba ciego y sólo podía ver los logros que que su hijo mayor ha hecho en términos de habilidad y rango. El entrenamiento de Sasuke es diferente, Kakashi creía, que eso lo haría más fuerte al final. Eventualmente Sasuke podrá sobrepasar a su hermano en habilidades y resistencia.

Sin embargo, Itachi siempre tendrá una mente más mortal. Itachi siempre vio una imagen mucho más grande.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Se fue en un estado de ambigüedad —Tsunade escogió con cuidado sus palabras—. En los reportes que he recolectado Sasuke lo ha hecho muy bien bajo tu cuidado. Pero no puedo negar mi preocupación por ellos y los otros dos en el equipo.

Ah si, Naruto y Sakura. Si Kakashi fuera un poco más honesto consigo mismo, él podría admitir que él favorecía a Sasuke no por sus habilidades o potencial. Kakashi veía mucho de él en el angustiado chico y no quería que reviviera las mismas experiencias. Es por eso que taladro en sus cabezas la importancia del trabajo en equipo. Trabajo en equipo, las habilidades individuales no los mantendrán a salvo, este concepto es el que Sasuke carecía. Naruto necesitaba una habilidad para desarrollar, mientras que la mente y control de chakra de Sakura se desarrollaban con normalidad. Para él, eso no necesitaban tanta atención como entrenamiento, es algo que ellos necesitan encontrar para manejar.

Eso sería si él fuera honesto consigo mismo.

—Entiendo Hokage-sama —dijo Kakashi.

Esta vez, fue Jiraiya quien habló. —Yo no creo que realmente lo hagas —su tono de voz cambió drásticamente.

Tsunade continuó.

—Si Orochimaru va a seguir tras Sasuke, todo el equipo tiene que estar preparado. No solo Sasuke.

Oh, el corazón de Kakashi se hundió. Se estaban llevando a su equipo.

—Jiraiya ha solicitado llevarse a Naruto fuera de la aldea para entrenar —dijo Tsunade con firmeza—, lo voy a dejar ir.

Fue justo. Jiraiya entrenó al padre de Naruto, y de alguna manera, en una pequeña porción a Kakashi. Es correcto que el gran Sannin tambien entrene al hijo de Minato.

—Es lo mejor —estuvo de acuerdo Kakashi.

Tsunade no había terminado.

—Seguirás el entrenando básico con Sasuke, Kakashi. Sin embargo, le he preguntado a Mitarashi Anko a que le de entrenamiento adicional. Su experiencia con Orochimaru y sus malditos sellos será invaluable para su futuro desarrollo como Shinobi. Ella también pidió salir de la aldea. El estará fuera por largos periodos de tiempo.

De nuevo, estuvo solo pudo cabecear de acuerdo. Kakashi sabía que Sasuke no estará particularmente emocionado de pasar tiempo con Anko, pero Tsunade tenía un punto. Es lo mejor si Sasuke iba a aprender a controlar el sello maldito.

Hubo un silencio que colgaba en el aire. Una pregunta que quedó suelta.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura?

Tsunade nuevamente miró a Jiraya y luego a Kakashi.

—Sakura se me acercó y me pidió que le enseñara ninjutsu médico. Estuve de acuerdo en enseñarle.

—¿Has tenido alguna sesión con ellos? —Kakashi preguntó.

—No —contestó Tsunade cortante para luego alzar la ceja—, ¿Por qué?

—Haruno Sakura tiene un control de chakra que se encuentra en un nivel chunin avanzado —Kakashi dio su evaluación—. En su pelea individual con Yamanaka, ella fue capaz de repeler el jutsu control de mente del clan. A nivel intelectual ella respondió correctamente las preguntas avanzadas que Ibiki puso durante primer examen. Ella trabajará muy duro para ti.

Tsunade miró a Kakashi entendiendo la implicación: enséñale a ser tu.

—Shizune —ladró encima de su hombro.

—Si ma'am.

—Envía un mensajero a traer a Maito Gai.

Si era posible Kakashi se puso más pálido de lo normal.

—Tsunade, al menos déjeme-

—Perdóname Kakashi, pero ¿fuiste tu quien enseñó al chico con cejas tupidas y ninguna habilidad con chakra mantener el ritmo de Sabaku no Gaara?

—No Hokage-sama —respondió Kakashi.

—Entonces, ¿no podría ser ventajoso para ella aprender taijutsu del hombre que pudo?

—Si Hokage-sama.

Dejando escapar un suspiró, examinó al shinobi, su perfecta postura se desplomaba con cada pequeña noticia que le daba. Es obvio que cuidaba su equipo así que no le eran agradables estas órdenes.

—Puedes seguir tu entrenamiento con ella. Podrás enfocarte en genjutsu y combatir el sharingan. Ella necesitará mucho de esas habilidades.

—¿No cree que es mucho más de lo que puede soportar?

—Lo que pueda y no pueda hacer dependerá de ella Kakashi — dijo Tsunade con desapego.

—Sobre protegerla no le hará ningún bien. Según su registro, no tengo que decirle que el mundo shinobi es duro —ella dijo tomando su archivo indicando que ella sabía las experiencias que había dentro.

Eso lo sorprendió, el no protegía su única kunoichi, ¿o si? Jiraiya lo veía inclinado con sus brazos cruzados. Era obvio que ella no ha avanzado. Rememorando sus misiones, las pocas que eran, Sasuke y Naruto sin pensarlo, se lanzaban inmediatamente al peligro para protegerla, él había hecho lo mismo.

El solo pudo asentir. Parecía fallarle a todos.

—Esto es todo —dijo Tsunade poniendo a un lado el expediente de Kakashi—, Jiraiya, tu también deberías irte.

El hombre mayor de pelo blanco, hizo un alarde de estirarse hacia atrás, gimiendo y mirando a la rubia tetona a su lado. Cuando Tsunade, o el Shizune, no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para reconocer sus movimientos letárgicos, bufó.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota—, no decepciones a las damas, ¿cierto Kakashi?

El viejo sannin pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kakashi mientras los dos salían de la habitación. Aunque estaba sorprendido por la proximidad y familiaridad con la que lo trataba, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

—Paga el viejo murciélago, no te preocupes —la alegría en la voz de Jiraiya desapareció — ella no lo admitirá, pero hiciste un buen trabajo con ellos. Minato estaría orgulloso.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio.

— Tomaste a tres chicos completamente distintos y lograste unirlos. Asuma lo tuvo muy fácil con el trío InoShikaCho, ellos crecieron juntos, incluso antes de ir a la academia. Tú eres el que tiene el trabajo difícil.

—Se parece a su padre.

Jiraiya asintió.

—Y el espíritu de su madre, EL chico Uchiha será un buen balance para el, si puede sacar su cabeza de su culo, su clan tratará de arrastrarlo hacia ellos después de esto

—Lo sé.

—Has sembrado esos lazos que los mantendrán fuertes. Son esos lazos los que nos mantienen unidos. Kakashi, debes cuidar que esos lazos sean fuertes. Van a necesitarte cuando sus entrenamientos terminen, recuérdales sus vínculos, protégelos y alientalos a encontrar nuevos vínculos en sus vida. Tu papel en ellos aun no termina.

El hombre más joven sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron al hombre mayor. Después de un momento de comprensión entre los que también preguntó: —¿Cómo va el nuevo libro?—

La carcajada de Jiraiya se escuchó en todo el pasillo.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

 **Compuesto Uchiha. Azotea de la casa principal después del primer examen Chunin del equipo siete.**

Itachi no podía dormir. En lugar de eso, decidió tenderse en el techo a mirar las estrellas. Se sentía menos confinado por el peso que cargaba mientras miraba las estrellas. El mundo es mucho más vasto de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta. Actos egoístas, por personas egoístas causan dolor y angustia; actos egoístas como el de Orochimaru. Todo lo que rondaba en su mente una y otra vez era desagradable…

Itachi could not sleep. Instead he chose to lay outside, looking up at the stars. He felt less confined by the weight while he was looking up at the stars. The world was so much wider than anyone actually realized. Selfish acts, by selfish people caused the pain and anguish. Selfish acts like those of Orochimaru. All he kept picturing was that discussing…humanoid leering, watching his brother waiting to attack from the distance.

 _Su hermano._

El mismo hermano que juró proteger a cualquier costo el día que la aldea fue atacada. El mismo hermano que protegió y alejó del clan para que no sea corrompidos por ellos. La furia estalló dentro de él, el sharingan dando vueltas, escaneando, y buscando en el bosque cualquier rastro de alguien, incluso débilmente asociado con la aldea de sonido.

Sus agudos oídos tomaron una conversación distinta entre su padre y su madre. Sasuke no estaba en casa, él había dicho que iba a entrenar con Kakashi.

—Es muy obvio que Sasuke no está recibiendo el entrenamiento adecuado bajo Hatake-san —dijo su padre. Itachi podía escuchar la desaprobación en su voz.  
La dulce melodía de la voz de su madre trataba de calmar a su padre —Sasuke no crecerá como un shinobi si constantemente entrena con su hermano y sus primos.

— Las habilidades tanto de Shisui como las de Itachi estaban muy por encima a la edad de Sasuke.

—Has presionado a Itachi desde el día que pudo caminar. Me prometiste que no harías lo mismo con Sasuke —dijo Mikoto—, deja que se desenvuelva con los de su edad.

—Esa serpiente- Orochimaru atacó a nuestro hijo porque lo percibió como débil.

Itachi maldijo. Sabía que su padre estaba equivocado. Los lazos que Sasuke está formando con su ingobernable equipo son lo mejor que le ha pasado, podrían darle el apoyo que necesitaba y lo desafiarán más de lo que cualquiera de sus primos harían.

La noche estaba tranquila a pesar de todos los eventos que sucedieron hasta ahora. Itachi estaba recelosos de su nuevo Hokage. Estaba seguro de que el Sandaime dejó notas sobre sus interacciones previas de lo que casi había ocurrido.

De lo que Itachi casi estuvo por hacer.

La ira quemó dentro de él de nuevo.  
Orochimaru amenazó a su aldea, amenazó a su hermano. No se le podía permitir vivir.  
Fue en ese momento que sintió un chakra familiar: Shisui. Dicho hombre aterrizó silenciosamente sobre el techo.

—La Hokage quiere ver a corvus.

Una misión ANBU. Corvus es el nombre código para el equipo, liderado por el, cuervo.

Por una vez, se ha atrevido a creer, al contrario a lo que todos creen, a Itachi no le gusta matar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Entendía que a veces era necesario para mantener la paz por mayor tiempo. Y, por lo tanto, con mucho gusto hundiría su arma en el corazón de Orochimaru.

Se deslizó en su habitación con cuidado de no molestar la pelea continua abajo, se usó su uniforme ANBU antes de seguir a su primo sobre los tejados hacia la torre del Hokage. Sus ojos recogieron niveles elevados de chakra alrededor del pueblo, había una quietud aún urgente que estaba sintiendo. Algo andaba mal.

Su nuevo Hokage estaba parada frente a su equipo de cuatro hombres. Parecía ser más joven de lo que es su edad. Su sharingan le indicaba que estaba almacenando una gran cantidad de chakra en el diamante en su frente. Probablemente utilizó un poco de chakra para mantener una apariencia juvenil. Estaba de brazos cruzados contemplando y pensando.

La Princesa babosa de Konoha y la legendaria Sannin Tsunade-hime. Su padre no es feliz de que otro Senju haya sido escogido para ser Hokage, es una desgracia para su nombre y su deber para con su pueblo. Itachi sabía que había peores opciones. Mientras que el no la había conocido, sabía de ella, de su reputación y que su pareja se sacrificó por la aldea.

—Equipo ANBU corvus —ella dijo, moderando su voz—Esto no es lo que esperaba para nuestra primera reunión. Sin embargo, estoy entendiendo que

"ANBU Team Crow." She spoke, trouble surrounded her voice. "This was not what I had expected for our first meeting. However, I'm coming to understand that nothing about my assertion to Hokage is normal."   
El equipo se mantuvo alerta.

—Tengo entendido que posiblemente el mejor equipo ANBU en la lista activa —hizo una pausa descruzando los brazos— Una gran traición se ha cometido contra nuestra aldea por alguien quien una vez llamamos compañero. Orochimaru plantea una amenaza a nuestro pueblo y nuestra gente. Por lo tanto debe ser eliminado. Cuervo, ¿podrás acabar con Orochimaru, conocido como la serpiente Sannin? Encontrarás su escondite y lo quemarás. Terminarás con su vida y destruirás su cuerpo hasta que no quede nada. Limpiaras cualquier rastro de ese bastardo de la faz de la tierra, ¿quedó claro?  
Su respuesta afirmativa fue en tándem. Itachi se volteó a ver a su equipo.

—Una hora —Mantuvo su orden breve. Su equipo era una máquina bien engrasada, Ellos sabían el plan, se encontrarán frente a la puerta principal para irse. Los cuatro se giraron para irse.

—Uchiha —sonó la firme voz femenina. Los dos, Itachi y Shisui voltearon a verla antes de que Tsunade despidiera a Shisui.

—Leí tu expediente.  
Itachi no se movió.  
—Estoy segura que tendremos mucho de qué discutir más adelante, pero necesito que hagas esto en servicio a tu aldea y tu hermano.

"I am sure there will be a lot to discuss later. But right now I ask you do this in service to the village. In service to your brother.  
—¿Mi hermano, Hokage-sama?

Le fue claro a Tsunade que nadie le había dicho a la familia del mocoso lo que había pasado.

—Uchiha-san, lamento ser yo quien le diga, su hermano ha dejado la aldea y se dirige a la aldea de sonido —cuando Itachi estaba por protestar Tsunade alzó la mano— hemos enviado un equipo de recuperación. Según mis informes, el ha ido en busca del falso poder que Orochimaru le ha ofrecido. Un estudiante no necesito de un maestro si este está muerto.

Sus músculos seguían rígidos y tensos mientras contemplaba las palabras de Tsunade. Su primera reacción fue objetar la decisión de la Hokage y que lo envíe tras Sasuke. Lo último que ninguno quería es su límite de sangre en manos equivocadas, y la Serpiente Sannin era la persona equivocada. Al mismo tiempo, sabía lo difícil que será la lucha. No quería que su hermano cayera en manos de ese animal.

Si, se bañará con la sangre de Orochimaru.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

 **Segundo examen Chunin**

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para todos.

Kakashi tuvo que mirarlos, mirarlos con dolor al decirles adiós.

Vio a Naruto irse al atardecer con Jiraya, no regresará hasta en unos años. Vio a Sakura despedirse de él con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sasuke no se unió a la despedida, Naruto lo drogó al regresar a la aldea después de su intento de huir. En cuanto despierte, Anko se lo llevará fuera de la aldea para aprender a controlar el sello maldito en secreto. Cuando él regresó se confirmó la muerte de Orochimaru, el sello nunca desaparecerá por completo pero podrá manejarlo.  
El reporte era que ANBU no había dejado rastro de que Orochimaru hubiera existido alguna vez. Él no tenía dudas de que el hermano mayor Uchiha es uno de los que tomó a Orochimaru con sus manos.

Ver a Sakura casi le rompe el corazón. Ella que anteriormente dependía tanto de Sasuke y Naruto estará sola para valerse por mí misma. Ahora él tenía que sentarse y ayudarla hasta que físicamente no pueda caminar a su casa.

Sus mañanas comenzaron con lecciones de taijutsu con Gai y Rock Lee. Ellos insistieron a que usara y luciera un spandex verde pero ella declinó. Luego ella veía a Shizune aprendía lo básico de ninjutsu médico, para luego entrenar con Tsunade en el control de chakra, seguido de turnos vespertinos en el hospital, o en sus días libres, entrenar con Kakashi.  
Ella nunca ha experimentado lo que era tener cada uno de sus músculos en su cuerpo estuviesen adoloridos, todo al mismo tiempo. La palpitante sangre latía en sus venas mientras ella estaba en su cama, Shizune le enseñó un té herbal para los exhaustos músculos. Las dos, Tsunade y Shizune se negaron enseñarle cómo sanar los músculos cansado hasta que su cuerpo se vuelve físicamente más fuerte.

Después de aproximadamente tres meses de llorar y torturar su cuerpo su cuerpo se fortaleció. Su mente, siempre aguda como siempre, se expandía mientras ella aprendía ser una fuerte mujer.

Después de un año de aislamiento, Sasuke regresó. El no estuvo entusiasmado de haber pasado su tiempo con Anko, pero fue lo suficientemente sabio para darse cuenta del valor de su instrucción. Ellos nunca hablaron mucho pero el enojo que tenía dentro se calmó. Anko lo llevó por períodos de tiempo más pequeños, en otras misiones y similares. Kakashi tuvo que entrenar a él y Sakura por separado, le hubiese gustado que Sasuke aprendiera el taijutsu de ella, y ella del sharingan de el, pero los dos sabían que tendrán tiempo para eso más tarde. Sasuke pasó algún tiempo trabajando con la fuerza policial, sus primos, entrenando en las sutiles diferencias del sharingan, pero Kakashi le enseñó la teoría detrás de él.

Muchos Uchihas dependían de sus ojos como su mejor recurso, también es su mejor debilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo tenían? ¿Cuáles fueron los diferentes niveles? ¿Cuándo es apropiado usarlo?  
A medida que pasó tiempo, la relación de Sasuke con su familia se tensó, él pasó más tiempo con Sakura. Incluso siento imprudente en sus misiones hasta terminar en el hospital, más de una vez Kakashi regresó de una misión para encontrar a Sasuke dormido afuera de su casa. Eventualmente les enseñó a sus dos estudiantes cómo acceder a su departamento si lo necesitaban.

Sakura parecía ser una de las constantes en la vida de Sasuke. Ella le importaba más que solo el enamoramiento de la infancia que tenía por él. Sasuke comenzó a aprender más sobre cómo sería la vida fuera de un clan a través de ella. Ella era aguda, ingeniosa y rápida para señalar sus defectos. Se había vuelto más segura de sí misma en su año de diferencia. Lo que solo los acercó cuando llegó a confiar en ella su propia vida. A través de Sasuke fue presentada a la intrincada política del clan, especialmente del clan Uchiha. Ella había sido la invitada de Sasuke a más de una función de clan y Mikoto siempre estaba feliz de tenerla cerca.

Eso molestó a Sasuke.  
Especialmente cuando tuvo que presentarla con su hermano mayor. A medida que se hizo más sabio, comenzó a resentir a su, alguna vez amado, hermano. Itachi parecía tan perfecto, siempre haciendo todo lo que el clan decía, su silenciosa complacencia enfurecía a Sasuke, lo mismo pasaba con su primo Shisui. Todo lo que ese bastardo decía era —Algún día comprenderás los sacrificios que hace Itachi por ti, Sasuke.  
Sasuke dudaba que alguna vez lo haga.

Sakura ha escuchado a las fans decir el nombre de Uchiha Itachi tantas veces como el nombre de Sasuke, había algo en esos penetrantes, agudos y oscuros ojos humeantes. Ella tampoco era ajena a su récord como shinobi, Uchiha Itachi era posiblemente el mejor shinobi de la aldea, el era letal. Cada centímetro de él entrenado desde el nacimiento para ser un perfecto guerrero. Energía en espiral, ojos penetrantes, inteligencia aguda. Sakura se sintió incómoda sentada en la misma habitación que el hombre, pronto supo que era un hombre de pocas palabras, y que nunca querría ser el centro de su atención.  
Ella estaba perfectamente bien con Sasuke. Él tenía suficiente, Itachi tenía demasiado.

Por otro lado, Itachi no estaba impresionado por el compañero de equipo de su hermano, ella tenía una personalidad burbujeante que combinaba con su color de cabello inusual. Exubera tanta energía que se preguntó si ella lo iba a quemar todo hablando con su madre antes de entrar al campo. Ella era bastante atractiva, con rasgos exóticos y esos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Entonces, de nuevo, la mayoría de las kunoichi no tenían mal aspecto. Una que atrajera a los shinobis antes de que se abalanzaron.  
Tanto Sakura como Sasuke fueron presionados para tomar los exámenes de Chunin, obteniendo un genin al azar que no había aprobado en años anteriores. Sasuke presionado por su padre y los ancianos del clan. Sakura presionada por casi todos los demás en el pueblo. Sí, ella era un poco mayor para un genin, y la mayoría se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo tratados por uno. Era cierto, ambos podían ser fácilmente chunin en su nivel.  
Ellos se rehusaron, aferrándose a su resolución. El equipo siete hizo una promesa como familia de que harían esto juntos. Se estaban volviendo más fuertes juntos, incluso si Naruto estaba muy lejos. De ninguna manera iban a competir sin todo su equipo. Así que esperaron pacientemente el día en que regresaría su rebelde amigo naranja. Después de pasar los exámenes de Chunin, entrenarán juntos hasta que pudieran ir juntos a sus exámenes de jounin.  
Después de dos días, el día había llegado.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Naruto regresó. Con el tiempo Sakura se volvió la confidente de Tsunade y Shizune,El pueblo dirigido por mujeres susurró, ella es una mujer respetada y de floreciente belleza. Sasuke, mientras aún era un genin, era respetado por su intelecto y habilidad entre sus compañeros primos. Las relaciones con su padre y los ancianos del clan todavía se tensaron.

Sakura estaba haciendo una diligencia frívola para su Shishou cuando vio que su cabeza rubia se balanceaba en la distancia con una inconfundible sonrisa de zorro en su rostro. Él había crecido, era más alto y se había puesto musculoso, más que Sasuke que era más delgado. Él le sonrió, blancos nacarados destacando contra esa repugnante traje naranja.  
Todos los pensamientos sobre su tarea desaparecieron. Sabía que llegaría el día, pero no pensó que sería el día de hoy. Sus pies la llevaron hacia él y sus musculosos brazos la abrazaron, levantando su peso y balanceándola.  
—Vámonos —él tomó su cabeza y comenzó a conducirla con el.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, esto no era una trampa. Él sonrió, todavía tan interesado como siempre, capaz de leerla como un libro.

—Baa-chan dijo que tienes el día libre, no lo desperdicies.  
—Naruto-kun —Sakura sonrió, su visión se nubló con las lágrimas. Era como si lo hubiese visto ayer.

Egoístamente, Naruto la mantuvo para sí mismo por un momento.

Al llegar a su puesto de ramen favorito, le contó todo lo que hizo en su viaje y cada detalle de su entrenamiento anterior. Su entusiasmo, sus chispeantes ojos azules y su amplia sonrisa nunca dejaron de sorprenderla. Habló sobre las tierras que vio mientras viajaba con Jiraiya-sama, habló sobre las horas y horas que pasó haciendo girar el viento dentro de bolas de agua y bolas de goma. Fue a un lugar donde conoció a muchos sapos que intentaron enseñarle pero era difícil concentrarse. Aprendió sobre el demonio Zorro de Nueve Colas, y sobre lo que sucedió el día que atacó a Konoha.  
Y a pesar de todo eso, regresó al pueblo con una sonrisa en su rostro proclamando que estaba en camino de convertirse en Hokage; créelo.  
—¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con baa-chan! —su entusiasmo no terminó con su historia.

Sakura dio una media sonrisa.

—No deberías llamarla así— Y luego dijo más en serio —, fue difícil Naruto, al igual que el tuyo fue con Jiraiya-sama. Me despertaba todos los días para trabajar en mi taijutsu con Gai y Lee, aprendí los fundamentos del ninjutsu médico con Shizune, aprendí control de chakra directamente de Tsunade y luego trabajé en el hospital o entrenaba con Kakashi-sensei. Me dolió el cuerpo durante meses seguidos.  
—Wow Sakura-chan —él exclamó en voz alta antes de volver a su comida—, me alegre que tienes al teme para ayudarte.

Ella le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun se fue con Anko-san casi al mismo tiempo que tu lo hiciste.

Su respuesta lo confundió, dejó de comer ramen por un momento. Comió, masticó y tragó lo poco que tenía dentro de su boca.

Su voz sombría se volvió seria.

—Te quedaste sola, él te dejó sola.  
—Tenía a Kakashi-sensei —Sakura trató tranquilizarlo—, además, Sasuke regresó después de un año.

—No lo mencionaste en tu entrenamiento.

Sakura se congeló.  
Sus ojos azules y cristalinos se llenaron de un crisol de compasión y furia.

—Entrenaste con Gai, con Lee, con Baa-chan y Shizune. Entrenaste con Kakashi y trabajaste en el hospital. Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Frunciendo los labios, ella asintió con la cabeza en actitud afirmativa.

—Sasuke no estaba ahí.  
—Naruto-  
Naruto no terminó su ramen.

—Voy a vencer a ese bastardo.

Sakura inmediatamente puso su mano en su brazo.

—¡No, Naruto!

—Porque eso es lo que hacemos Sakura. ¡Eso es lo que hace nuestra familia! No sólo huimos cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

—Tu también lo hiciste.

El aire frío pasó entre sus miradas conectadas.  
Sakura nunca culpó a Sasuke o a Naruto por irse. Sí, era difícil estar sola después de tenerlos allí a su lado, hubo muchas noches donde lloraba y dormida por la soledad, se aisló, vertió cada gramo de ella en su entrenamiento.

Ella no quería tener que recordárselo, pero ella tampoco podía negarlo.

—Tu también me dejaste solo, Naruto. Ni un cuervo, ni una carta, ni una postal para decirme cómo estabas.

El rubio volvió la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo sé Sakura-chan, lo siento.

La cremosa mano de Sakura golpeó levemente la cabeza de Naruto para obtener su atención. Sakura se levantó y se inclinó hacia su zorruno amigo.

—No-lo-hagas, Naruto.

—¿Sakura-chan? —gimió y se frotó la cara—, ¿qué fue eso?

—No te atrevas a sentarte ahí y disculparme por irte a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, fue una de las mejores cosas para ti. Sí, ¡estaba solo! Pero ustedes dos me mimaron mucho en el campo, estar solo me dio motivos para defenderme. Me presione Naruto, y gracias a eso me volví más fuerte, justo como lo hiciste, como lo hizo Sasuke ".

Naruto miró asombrado a la mujer frente a él. La Sakura de la suciedad y la mugre de los últimos exámenes Chunin se tornó en una mujer fuerte.

—Te prometo, Sakura-chan, nunca te dejaré así de nuevo. A partir de ahora entrenamos juntos, somos un equipo, una familia; tú, yo, teme y Kakashi-sensei. Nada puede separarnos .

Su sonrisa astuta se extendió por su rostro.

—¡Créelo!

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Kakashi no tenía mucho tiempo. Las palabras de Jiraya resonaron en el fondo de su mente desde hace tiempo. Te necesitarán cuando su entrenamiento llegue a su fin. Para recordarles sus bonos, para proteger su vínculo.

Viajaron a Suna solos. Prefirieron no ir con la caravana con los otros Genin este año. Quería que su equipo pasara tiempo juntos, sabía que necesitaban tiempo para saber quiénes eran.  
Antes de llegar a Suna, Kakashi se giró para dirigirse a ellos.

—Quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes, de cada uno. Se han esforzado para crecer individualmente y se han reunido como un equipo como si nunca hubieran pasado un día separados.  
Sasuke no ha dicho ni una palabra, sólo se mantuvo orgulloso y fuerte.  
—Gracias Kakashi-sensei—dijo Sakura sonriendo ajustándose sus guantes.  
Dejaron a Naruto dejando un discurso.

—No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei. El hecho de que estuviéramos lejos el uno del otro no significa que no somos un equipo. Nos hicimos más fuertes el uno para el otro. Vamos a volar a todos fuera de ... ¡bueno, la arena! "  
Kakashi sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron visiblemente

Cuando arribaron en Suna, fueron recibidos por sus shinobis que les dieron instrucciones para llegar a los cuartos del equipo, los campos de entrenamiento apropiado, y que se hará el registro al día siguiente. Todos estaban felices de escuchar que el nuevo Kazekage había tomado el poder con una resistencia mínima. Naruto se sorprendió por primera vez, estaba ligeramente celosos, y luego feliz de que su amigo también fuera un Kage con él cuando se convirtiera en Hokage. Gaara había crecido mucho en los últimos años. Temari y Kankuro buscaron transmitirle al equipo sus sentimientos, Gaara obviamente no pudo mostrar preferencia.  
El día siguiente fue recibido con silencio. Dijeron muy poco, pero intercambiaron cálidos gestos de aliento. Con orgullo, Kakashi observó mientras su dulce pero mortal grupo, una vez su pequeño genin, se tomaban de las manos y caminaban sin decir nada en el centro de registro.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Mientras que el Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, tuvo la amabilidad de proporcionar cobertura para la arena, el día todavía era abrasador. Uchiha Itachi y otros dos guardias, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki, estaban detrás del Hokage en su puesto de observación designado. Itachi deseaba venir con el uniforme estándar de ANBU.

Tsunade había dicho tan amablemente que su padre les dijo a los ancianos que estos exámenes tenían la intención de mostrar el talento de los ninjas. No haría ningún bien a la política enviar a ANBU enmascarado. Los ancianos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Itachi vio a través de su padre, quería que el mundo supiera que su hijo, otro Uchiha, fue elegido por el Hokage para su guardia personal para los exámenes y la reunión de Gokage.

—Me alegra ver que Naruto-kun ha regresado— el joven Kazekage le ofreció a Tsunade.

Itachi recordó el poder destructivo que Sabaku no Gaara destruyó en los primeros exámenes. Era un jinchuriki como el compañero de equipo de su hermano menor, mientras el niño zorro sostenía a la bestia de nueve colas que arrasó la aldea hace tanto tiempo, el ahora Kazekage sostuvo al una cola. Él entendió por qué Suna hizo de este su Kazekage, podía sentir el poder saliendo del chico. No fue tan amenazante como antes, sus dos hermanos estaban detrás de él; la chica tenía un abanico y el otro una canasta de mimbre, todos sabían que no debía confiar en la canasta del titiritero.  
Tsunade asintió generosamente a su camarada.

—Si, el ha completado su entrenamiento, el resto del equipo entrenó y esperó a participar hasta que él regresó.  
Sí, su obstinado hermano pequeño parecía disfrutar desafiar a su padre, ya que se negó a participar en los exámenes del año anterior con un tercer compañero desconocido. Sasuke ahora parecía regresar a casa solo cuando necesitaba una muda de ropa. Por lo tanto, Fugaku giró su ira del clan / paterna sobre su hijo mayor y heredero, animó a Itachi a que entrara en "razón" con su hermano menor.

Si Itachi lo hiciera.

Y luego llegó su día.

—Itachi, tenemos que discutir tu ascenso como líder del clan—sentenció Fugaku.  
La sangre de Itachi hervía de solo pensar en la conversación. Sabía que era solo el primero de muchos, desde que era un niño lo esperaban y creció hasta convertirse en un gran shinobi. Él honraría al clan, encontraría una esposa adecuada,l se haría cargo del clan y tendría hijos para sucederlo como su heredero.

Había más en la vida que el clan. Si sólo pudiera hacer que su padre lo viera, pero era un esfuerzo fútil. Cambiar la mente de su padre era como tratar de cambiar las fases de la luna, todo fue constante.  
Entonces le daría a su padre lo que quería: El hijo perfecto, el heredero perfecto, el kunai de las expectativas cae en él para proteger a su hermano menor del tormento. Haría todo lo que quisieran para que cuando llegara el momento de hacerse cargo del clan.

Él podría hacer los cambios necesarios

Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que necesitaría casarse. Y si quería que su plan funcionara, tendrá que casarse fuera del clan, si su familia arregla su matrimonio dentro del clan, pasaría su vida ligada a una mujer que no tenía opinión, uno que se sometería a él como su madre parecía hacerle a su padre.  
Una mujer a la que nunca se encontraría interesado, una mujer a la que no le importaría, una mujer a la que no podría amar. Él nunca esperó casarse por amor. No, ese era un regalo que quería darle a Sasuke, pero al menos quería agradar a la chica afortunada y casi se atrevió a esperar más.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? La diosa de la fortuna nunca estaba de su lado.  
La risa del Tsuchikage trajo a Itachi de vuelta a la habitación con los kage.

—Sí, definitivamente ya demostraron sus logros—.dijo el Raikage—, Este equipo siete, es el único equipo completo que ha llegado tan lejos en los exámenes desde que tú y tus hermanos Kazekage participaron.

Con los avances de la tecnología, pudieron ver algunos de los aspectos más destacados del primer y segundo examen. Era muy obvio que sus habilidades como shinobis individuales se calificaban fácilmente como chunin, pero su trabajo en equipo se quedaban sin palabras, eran atrevidos y no tenían rival con ningún otro equipo. Fluyeron juntos como agua, leyendose mutuamente, complementando las debilidades y fortalezas de los demás.  
El Tsuchikage estuvo de acuerdo.

—Deberías estar muy orgulloso de sus notables ninjas de la tierra del Fuego —dijo ella.

Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír, ella estaba esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Fugaku había sido una espina en su costado que intentaba hacer que cambiara el riguroso régimen de entrenamiento que había construido para su hijo, este fue el momento en que demostraron por qué hicieron un equipo fenomenal. Se alimentaron el uno al otro, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Se defendieron y se protegen ferozmente, nada los destrozara.

El partido actual terminó cuando un genin cayó por agotamiento de chakra, el shinobi de arena tenía un conjunto de marionetas particularmente mortíferos, los asistentes ayudaron al shinobi caído a la carpa médica mientras otros comenzaron a colocar el campo de nuevo.

El próximo partido iba a comenzar y sus participantes fueron anunciados.

—La kunoichi de Konohagakure, Haruno Sakura, es tu aprendiz, ¿no es así? —la Mizukage preguntó alzando su ceja.

Protegido era más adecuado, pero Tsunade nunca lo diría en voz alta, ella simplemente asintió. Tsunade no había visto a otro ninja con un talento tan natural para el control de chakras como ella, incluso más preciso que Shizune. De hecho, Tsunade había comenzado a enseñarle a Sakura cómo reunir el chakra para crear el sello de la fuerza de un centenar.

Aunque le había prohibido usarlo aquí, no había terminado de juntar chakra y no quería pagarle a Suna por algún daño.

Las orejas de Itachi se animaron ante la información. Fue muy interesante, e hizo una nota mental. Su hermanito estudió las habilidades de la serpiente Sannin, el jinchuriki estudió los modos del sapo Sannin y su kunoichi en los modos de la babosa Sannin. Interesante, pensó nuevamente. No es de extrañar que Tsunade quisiera mantenerlos juntos y Kakashi perforó el trabajo en equipo en ellos. Podrían ser otro gran trío como solía ser el equipo de la Hokage.

Eso fue antes de que alegremente arrancara el corazón y la lengua de Orochimaru de su cuerpo sin vida.

Aun así, cuestionó si la dócil pero entusiasta kunoichi de cabello rosado que su hermano menor había traído a casa para las cenas familiares era capaz de mucho más que ninjutsu médico, pero uno no entrenó con la Princesa babosa de Konoha para aprender ninjutsu médico.

Esto sin duda resultará ser un partido interesante.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Su oponente era un genin masculino de Kumogakure. Era más joven que ella, pero su cabello largo y amarillo pálido le colgaba alrededor de la cabeza. Se quedó ligeramente encorvado y la miró con un hambre que hizo que quisiera escupirle.

Este era su momento para brillar sin Naruto y Sasuke, para mostrarles lo que ella podría hacer. El instructor dio la señal para comenzar la pelea, en seguida Sakura cambió a una postura defensiva, esperando que su oponente se moviera.

Lo hizo, usó un jutsu de algún tipo que comenzó a llenar todo el estadio con una extraña niebla. Pronto su vista se oscureció y tuvo que confiar en sus otros sentidos, ella no podía escuchar sus pasos ni su respiración, pero sintió el chakra que se liberaba de su cuerpo. Se estaba moviendo rápidamente, fluido como el agua. Debe tener un jutsu que le permita a su cuerpo moverse rápidamente en distancias cortas, era como si su cuerpo hubiera cambiado a una forma incorpórea de nubes y simplemente se desplaza de un lugar a otro. Sakura frunció el ceño, este era el peor tipo de oponente que podría enfrentar.

Su primer ataque vino de su lado derecho; ella fue capaz de lanzar un jutsu de sustitución lo suficientemente rápido para que el tronco tuviera el impacto.

Se mueve a través de la niebla, ella pensó. Sin embargo, si ella estaba cegada por las nubes, entonces él también debe estarlo, ¿Cómo estaba él siguiéndola? Inmediatamente Sakura ocultó su chakra, se movió silenciosamente alrededor de la arena. Le quemaban las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero ella casi había confirmado que así era como él la estaba siguiendo de esta manera, se detuvo y liberó suficiente chakra para que su oponente supiera dónde estaba.  
Preparándose, ella hizo el genjutsu rápido, atrapando su cuerpo en algún lugar entre la niebla, se imaginó que tenían que hacerlo aparecer. Ella había creado el escenario donde el sol golpeaba implacablemente y el calor lo obligaría a salir. Algo lo suficientemente sutil como para enamorarse. Lo hizo, literalmente, cayendo al suelo, cuando él también hizo desaparecer gran parte de la niebla.

Lista desató sus técnicas de taijutsu en él, el chico más joven apenas podía seguir el ritmo mientras le lanzaba golpes. Él era rápido, pero ella era más rápida, y ni siquiera había comenzado a reaccionar con suficiente tiempo para esquivar a los primeros golpes hasta que sacó un kunai. Sakura metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó el suyo antes de que los dos chocaran en una batalla de puño a puño. Ella bloqueaba sus golpes y él los de ella.  
La batalla continuaba.

Es hora de que esto termine, pensó. Esa era su propia meta secreta. La pelea de Naruto sucedió antes que la de ella. Enfrentó a otro genin de la niebla que tenía talento para los clones de agua, la pelea de Sasuke no fue hasta después de la de ella.

Podía oír a los dos animándola en las gradas. Naruto constantemente narrando todo mientras Sasuke interrumpe sus ocasionales órdenes con monosílabos.

Entonces su puño colisionó con el aire cuando su oponente le hizo perder el equilibrio ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que una cuchilla haga contacto con su hombro. Sakura rodó mientras más niebla comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de la arena.

Rápidamente se evaluó a sí misma, sus manos brillaron con su chakra. Había pocos rastros de veneno, era muy poco lo que ingresaba a su torrente sanguíneo. No es completamente tóxico, pero evitaría que su cuerpo creara un coágulo, por lo que continuaría sangrando. Rápidamente aisló el veneno, asegurándose de mantener sus pies en movimiento alrededor de la arena. Ella fue capaz de aislar el veneno sacándolo de su torrente sanguíneo, pero no tuvo tiempo de sellar la herida. La sangre comenzó a manchar su camisa.

Puede que no termine esto en un tiempo récord, pero ella lo terminaría. Ella tuvo una idea, y no sabía si funcionaría. Sus pies siguieron corriendo, las manos todavía brillaban con chakra sosteniendo el veneno al borde de la arena. Allí se puso de pie e hizo una simple descarga de fuego que había aprendido de Sasuke calentando el área, seguido de un jutsu de liberación de agua que sostenía la mano con el veneno rociandolo en el área calentada.

Justo como lo pensaba, el chico había esquivado su fuego pero ella no estaba apuntando hacia él. El veneno estaba en el aire y se evaporó entre las nubes. El chico apareció de inmediato, kunai en mano apuntando al cofre de Sakura. Se congeló por el veneno, ahora en el aire, él había respirado. Conteniendo la respiración, Sakura revirtió sus posiciones y puso todo su peso en un golpe lleno de chakra en el chico.

Sakura vio con orgullo y un poco de preocupación (proveniente de su entrenamiento médico) que el niño voló 10 pies hasta chocar con la pared de arena hasta atravesarla. Toda la arena se quedó en silencio cuando Sakura se acercó, tratando de alejarse del veneno sin dejar de vigilar a su oponente.  
Tsunade le había advertido que no mostrara su fuerza a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, las reparaciones de la arena solo retrasarían los juegos. Pero si alguna vez hubo un momento para demostrar su control perfecto del chakra fue en ese momento.

El silencio de la arena fue roto por su amigo zorruno gritó.

—Esa es mi chica Sakura-chan, ¡Golpeaste a ese tipo hasta el día siguiente! ¡No se va a levantar de eso!

—Tuviste que ir y volar una pared, ¿no?

Naruto tenía razón, el chico no se estaba moviendo. Miró al instructor que estaba evaluando al chico, sabía que no lo había matado, pero sabía que se había roto unas costillas. El shinobi más viejo se levantó y asintió en dirección a Sakura.  
Hubo un grito de alegría en la multitud, a ella no le importó.

Se movió hacia sus chicos rápidamente, más aún porque necesitaba respirar y no quería respirar el aire venenoso. Ella caminó directamente hacia la pared donde estaban ellos. Un brazo negro y un brazo naranja la recibieron en un abrazo gigante y apretado antes de que la levantaron sobre sus hombros.  
Sakura volvió a mirar el daño a la pared de la arena, sintiéndose un poco más preocupada y humilde que hace un momento. A Gaara no le importaría; si lo hiciera, ella se lo compensará más tarde.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento. Ella sabía en ese momento que había alcanzado el rango de chunin. Naruto lo hizo, y no había duda de que Sasuke lo haría.  
Todo estaba bien con el mundo. Nada podría quitarle la felicidad y el amor que sintió en ese momento.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Sasuke ganó su partida y los tres miembros del equipo avanzaron a las semifinales con un genin de arena. La primera ronda fue Naruto vs Sasuke. La batalla se volvió tan intensa que Gaara tuvo que envolver toda la arena en una capa protectora de arena cuando algunos rasengan o bolas de fuego se desviaron de su objetivo y amenazaron a la multitud.

El partido fue llamado empate. Naruto y Sasuke se habían vencido hasta quender de un hilo en sus vidas. Después de que se diera por terminado el partido, nada podía evitar que Sakura saltara sobre la barandilla y corriera hacia los dos. Furiosa, pero no sorprendida.

Los dos habían esperado este partido desde que Naruto regresó. Con una mano en cada una de ellos, evaluó rápidamente el daño. Ella no sabía con cuál comenzar primero.  
—Ve con el teme, Sakura —la voz de Naruto salió en un pequeño chillido—, Kurama no me dejará morir.  
Sakura se rió mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se concentró y enfocó en curar a Sasuke. Naruto tenía razón, su hígado estaba muy dañado y sangraba internamente.

—Son unos idiotas.

—Hn —fue todo lo que Sasuke logró decir antes de que su cabeza rodara a un lado.

—Quédate conmigo Sasuke Uchiha —ella ordenó justo antes de que sus ojos quisieran cerrarse—, es una orden, te quedarás aquí, simplemente no te quedes dormido en mi.

Se giró hacia Naruto gritando un poco más fuerte.

—¡Eso también va para ti Naruto! ¡Mírame y mantente despierto!

Tsunade miraba con orgullo a su estudiante evaluar a sus dos compañeros de equipo, sobre todo tomar la determinación correcta de que Sasuke necesitaba más atención inmediata, al parecer ella no era la única que lo pensaba.

Uchiha Itachi miró a la kunoichi de cabello rosado que alguna vez consideró poco interesante, ese no era el caso ahora. A la kunoichi no le importaba que los instructores le gritaran que saliera del ring o que sería descalificada de su propio partido, le importaba que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran sanos y seguros. Fue más una prueba para el médico Nin que cualquier batalla final. Con su ninjutsu médico y ese control de chakra, el ninja de arena al que se enfrentaba no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu estudiante, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó el Raikage, mirando con apreciación en sus propios ojos.

—Haruno Sakura —respondió Tsunade.

—Sakura-san será un gran activo para Konoha —declaró el Kazekage—, espero con interés cualquier intercambio médico diplomático entre Konoha y Suna.  
Hubo un gesto general de aprobación dentro de la habitación.

Itachi vio como Sakura se mantenía, literalmente encima de su hermano, con el brillo de su chakra de sus manos sobre él, mientras corregía la técnica de otros ninjas médicos que trabajaban en el jinchuriki. Ella era firme, decidida, inflexible, obstinada y experta. Además, se veía bien con un poco de sangre en ella; feroz, salvaje e indomable.

 _Haruno Sakura_ , pensó Itachi, sonriendo para sí mismo; _Esperaré para ver qué tan interesante te vuelves._

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido para la traductora y sobre todo para la autora a quien le pasaré sus mensajes**.

 **Notas de autor:**

Gracias por leer.

No soy la mejor redactando escenas de combate como sabrán y van a leer en el futuro. Les pido que tengan un poco de imaginación

Dejen un review para saber qué piensan.

 **Nota del traductor:**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado la traducción de esta historia. Para quienes ya la hayan leído en inglés, ¡Que bueno! de todos modos quiero traducir esta grandiosa historia al español.


	2. 1- Más que un mal día

**Author:** Ari

 **Traductora:** Gorrionfantasma

 **Story:** Lady Luck/ Diosa de la suerte

 **Capítulo 1:** Más que un mal día

 **Parejas:** Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Jiraiya & Tsunade, Gemna & Shizune

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. No poseo ninguno de los personajes asociados con Naruto, ni las líneas argumentales del anime o el manga. De ninguna manera estoy afiliado a ningún equipo de redacción ni tengo nada que ver con la creación del programa o manga y no pretendo hacerlo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre figuras de acción, videojuegos o cualquier otro libro, juego o programa que se base en la creación del programa Naruto. Todo lo mencionado anteriormente pertenece a alguien más que es mucho más rico de lo que espero ser en toda mi vida.

¡Por favor lean y recuerden dejar un review al final del capítulo!

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **-xXx-**

 _ **A principios de esa semana:**_

 _—Itachi —Fugaku miró a su hijo mayor desde la cabecera de la mesa—, ha llamado la atención del consejo que no has mostrado ningún interés en cortejar a ninguna mujer para que asuma el papel de la próxima Lady Uchiha cuando yo renuncie._

 _—Aa —Itachi dijo antes de colocar un trozo pequeño de comida en su boca. No quería tener otra discusión sobre ese tema, no estaba interesado o realmente le importaba buscar una novia._

 _—Fugaku — dijo Mikoto con voz suave desde el otro lado de la mesa familiar—, de verdad, Itachi aún tiene mucho tiempo para encontrar una agradable chica con quien establecerse._

 _Fugaku gruñó mientras tragaba el último pedazo de pollo en su plato._

 _—El es mayor de edad —contestó._

 _—Por favor, Fugaku —Mikoto agitó su mano con sutileza—, eso no importa._

 _—Mikoto, tu y yo nos casamos cuando cumplí veinticinco. Itachi tiene veinticinco._

 _—Cuatro —corrigió Mikoto._

 _Fugaku golpeó la mesa con el puño mientras alzaba la voz, —¿Qué diferencia hay si él aún espera la edad sugerida?_

 _Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Su padre siempre se preocupaba por cada pequeño movimiento que Itachi hacía, pasaba tan seguido que se le hacía repetitivo. Gracias a dios que comía con su equipo más de lo que hacía en casa, siempre era Itachi esto y lo otro._

 _—Si es ese el caso, deberías preocuparte por tu hijo menor —dijo Mikoto—. Al menos tiene amigas._

 _Inmediatamente, Sasuke comenzó a angustiarse. No le gustaba la idea de estar atado a una mujer necesitada. Y, por el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida amorosa, terminaría casado con Sakura, sabía que los serían muuuy felices en caso de que eso pasara._

 _—Dejen a Sakura fuera de eso —dijo Sasuke bruscamente._

 _Esta declaración causó que Itachi mirara a su hermano menor. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente, como si el mismo Sasuke fuese el enemigo. Sasuke hizo contacto visual con su hermano mayor, sus ojos se desviaron fuera de la mesa._

 _Haruno Sakura, mejor conocido como el aprendiz de Hokage y por ser el cuarto miembro del equipo de su hermano. Muchos pueden afirmar que ella es la kunoichi activa más poderosa de Konoha, o al menos lo será en ese momento. Se había hecho un nombre en las filas por sí misma a pesar de provenir de una familia civil, o eso es lo que Itachi escuchó de conversaciones aleatorias de personas._

 _Mikoto no iba a dejar pasar._

 _—Vamos Sasuke-kun, ella es una buena chica, es inteligente, elegante y, ¡qué linda se ha vuelto! —Mikoto la adoraba como si fuese su hija—. Además, Sasuke, tu y ella son muy cercanos._

 _—No —dijo Sasuke con firmeza. Nunca podrá pensar en Sakura de esa manera, no como ellos piensan._

 _—Mikoto, somos muy conscientes de tu aprecio por Haruno-san —Fugaku refunfuñó antes de volver a su comida._

 _—Piensa en cuántas facturas médicas no ha ahorrado —siguió hablando Mikoto._

 _Eso era verdad, ella es una habilidosa ninja médico. Itachi la había estado viendo crecer con su hermano y Naruto. Muchas veces el ha requerido de ella en más de una ocasión en sus misiones ANBU aunque tuviese que mantener un ojo en ella para mantenerla a salvo sabiendo que su hermano y su zorruno amigo Naruto, les daría un ataque, uno muy grande, si su querida compañera de equipo regresara con una lastimadura en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, nunca antes había pensado que ella, de hecho, podría ser una mujer muy interesante para tener cerca._

 _Una mujer soltera de hecho. Ella siempre fue la amiga de su hermano. Una pequeña chica que como su nombre sugiere, floreció para convertirse una mujer bajo sus ojos. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es una chica cariñosa con la suficiente paciencia para tratar con su hermano. Ella podía hacer lo mismo con el si era necesario. A veces, incluso podía ser demasiado indulgente para su propio bien._

 _—Lo dices como si no tuviéramos dinero como para pagarlo —Fugaku señaló._

 _—Ese no es el punto —Mikoto se defendió._

 _—No —dijo Fugaku firme— No es no. Hay que enfocarnos en nuestro hijo mayor y su falta de esfuerzo en buscar una adecuada esposa._

 _Mikoto sostuvo la mirada con su esposo antes de bajar la cabeza hacia la mesa. Itachi negó con la cabeza, Itachi tenía que casarse con una mujer que tuviera el coraje de hacerle frente. El modo en que su padre trata a su madre no es el correcto. Pero de nuevo, ella siempre dejó que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera._

 _—Sugiero mirar a una chica del clan antes mirar a alguna Kunoichi de fuera —sugirió—. He hecho algunos arreglos para que conozcas a algunas respetables chicas durante la reunión familiar de la próxima semana._

 _Itachi no quería casarse con alguien de la familia, el incesto no es para el, así que solo tenía una opción._

 _—Eso no será necesario padre._

 _—Aparentemente lo es —Fugaku respondió._

 _—Tal vez si los ancianos del clan salieran del complejo Uchiha al menos una vez cada luna azul ellos sabrían que ya me he interesado en una chica. Ella no estaría feliz si otros me presionan cuando mi atención está en ella —explicó con claridad Itachi—, eso sería impropio de mí_

 _Los palillos de Mikoto cayeron en la mesa mientras que Sasuke y Fugaku voltearon a ver a Itachi como si se hubiese vuelto loco._

 _—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Fugaku._

 _—Itachi —dijo Mikoto en voz alta —, ¿Quién es la chica?_

 _Ella quería conocer a la chica que había captado su atención lo suficiente como para que quisiera cortejarla._

 _Itachi se giró hacia su madre._

 _—Gracias por la comida —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia ella antes de levantarse de la mesa para irse— la conocerán en la reunión._

 _—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Mikoto a su hijo menor._

 _Desafortunadamente su hijo mejor estaba tan confundido como lo era ella._

 _Itachi no estaba viendo a ninguna chica. Eso significaba que cualquier chica que él imaginara en su mente va a terminar siendo su cuñada le gustara o no._

 _Pobre Itachi, nunca escucharía el final._

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Sakura Haruno sabía que no iba a ser un buen día. Supo desde el momento que se despertó, que este hoy no iba a ser su día. Cuando Sakura tenía un mal día, su día iba por una interminable y empinada colina abajo. Y resulta que hoy tenía que ser uno de los peores.

Su suertudo día comenzó cuando se despertó veinte minutos antes que su alarma supuestamente detonara. Veinte minutos que podría usar durmiendo, pero ¡noooo! Su cuerpo tenía que ir y hacer lo que quisiera. No importa lo mucho que intentó, nunca podía dormir lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, a Sakura no le importó. Ella no podía haber pedido un mejor trabajo que el suyo.

Por lo tanto, con el tiempo extra, decidió tomar una agradable y larga ducha relajante, la cual empezó bien. El agua era agradable y caliente, pero en el momento en que fue a buscar su gel de ducha su mano hizo contacto con un bote vacío. Se había acabado por completo su gel de baño con aroma a vainilla que normalmente usaba.

Tomando una respiro relajante salió del agua caliente para entrar al frío baño. Por quien minutos buscó algo, pero solo pudo encontrar el jabón de Naruto. Un gel de ducha con esencia extra de virilidad para agradar a las mujeres.

Era lo único que pudo encontrar. Cuando regresó a la ducha el agua ya no estaba caliente. Las cosas malas solo vienen de tres en tres, Sakura se decía a sí misma.

Pero a quién engañaba, sabía que el día a pasar a la historia si empezaba con una mala mañana. Todo lo que pudo hacer es hacer lo mejor que pudo.

Se bañó la más rapido que pudo sin disfrutar los escalofríos que el agua helada enviaba a sus huesos. Después de usar el jabón de Naruto, definitivamente sintió que olía a hombre. Salió de la ducha sosteniendo su tembloroso cuerpo mientras buscaba frenéticamente su bata. Girando dos veces, Sakura supo que ya había perdido mucho tiempo, así que corrió a la habitación para vestirse.

Sabía que iba tarde sin tener que mirar el reloj. Sakura se puso el uniforme médico tan rápido como pudo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta ignorando por completo su desayuno. _Qué bueno que comí mucho en la cena_ , pensó.

En el momento que salió de su puerta se encontró cara a cara con un spandex verde.

—¡MI HERMOSA FLOR DE CEREZO! la bestia verde de Konoha proclamó muy fuerte tan temprano por la mañana—. ¡He venido muy temprano esta mañana nuevamente para proclamar mi juvenil amor por tu mi hermosa Sakura-chan!

El cerebro de Sakura se reinició después de eso.

—En realidad Lee —comenzó a pensar en cómo detenerlo mientras abría paso —, es muy temprano en la mañana para que se le declare a alguien.

Sakura rápidamente se dirigió al hospital.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! —dijo Lee. Fácilmente la alcanzó e intentó detenerla.

—Lee, todos saben que uno no debe proclamar su amor por otra persona tan temprano en el curso de la mañana —trató de decirlo con suavidad. El ha entrado en su ventana varias veces al día. Por lo general son dos veces en la mañana, y este tenía que ser el más temprano de todos, una al medio día y cuatro por la tarde.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —Lee lloró —Una vez más le he fallado a mi hermosa flor de cerezo. Correré 6000 vueltas alrededor de Konoha para redimirme por mi falta de inteligencia y así seré más digno de los dulces afectos de mi Sakura-chan.

Al terminar su declaración Sakura estaba fuera de la vista.

— _Gracias a dios estoy lejos de él_ —por mucho que admirara la fuerza interior de Lee, la ponía de nervios que siempre esté proclamando amor por ella.

Shizune estaba llegando también cuando Sakura disminuyó su carrera hasta ponerse al día con ella.

—Ah Sakura, ¿corriendo un poco antes de trabajar?

—Por favor Shizune-san, hoy no está siendo mi dia —Sakura colocó sus dedos en cada lado de su cien, empujó chakra curativo para aliviar el dolor de su cerebro inducido por Lee. No importa cuando y donde, Lee siempre tiene ese efecto en ella.

—Corriste de Lee, ¿cierto? —Shizune pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de reproche.

Sakura le lanzó una pequeña mirada mientras entraban en el edificio juntas. Casi al instante Sakura notó la cantidad de hombres dentro del hospital muy temprano por la mañana. Ahora, normalmente se sentía muy feliz de ver que hay mucha gente que necesitaba su ayuda tan temprano en la mañana. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez más shinobis masculinos le han estado pidiendo que haga sus chequeos.

Tomando otro aliento, Sakura se acercó a la recepcionista quien le sonrió tan educadamente.

—Buenos días, Haruno-san.

Sakura le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Tienes mi agenda de esta mañana? —preguntó haciendo coincidir su voz con el tono feliz de la recepcionista. Tenía que actuar como si el día no fuera ir cuesta abajo.  
—Como siempre, Haruno-san —ella respondió contenta—, tu y Shizune-san tienen una serie de rutinas de shinobi por hacer. Tengo los primeros cinco esperando en el primer piso en los cuartos de examinado para cuando estén listas.

Sakura asintió, pero cuando se apartó de la alegre chica, atrapó a todos los hombres en la sala de espera sonriendo al mirarla. Muchos la saludaron haciendo sus sonrisas aún más grande provocando que Sakura se sintiera más incomoda al pasar.

—¿Shizune-san? —Sakura susurró a la mujer que consideraba su hermana mayor— ¿Por qué me están mirando así?

—Sakura-chan —Shizune casi se rió en voz alta—, a los hombres les gusta coquetear con las enfermeras —.la miró con complicidad—, no dejes que se pongan juguetones.

—¡Shizune! —Sakura exclamó con fuerza antes de que desapareciera en el primer cuarto. Sakura tomó el segundo.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Su turno recorrió demasiado lento.

Cada shinobi hablaba con ella sobre sus esperanzas, sueños y logros mientras ella hacía su rutina. Ella escuchó atenta mientras tomaban una pequeña conversación antes de que se aferraron a ella, trataban de hacer preguntas para no salir de la habitación. Actualmente tres de ellos le preguntaron si cenaban con ellos cuando terminara, pero ella tuvo que declinar diciendo que tenía otros planes que hacer, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Ella tiene planes de comer con su equipo más tarde.

Solo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un pequeño descanso para almorzar, después de terminar cada uno de sus chequeos, otra enfermera corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo directo hacia ella.

—Haruno-san, ¡te necesitamos en el quirófano tres de inmediato! —la enfermera paró y tomó aliento aliento mientras Sakura procesaba la información. Ambas mujeres se fueron por el pasillo que la mujer vino.

—¿Quién? —Sakura preguntó mirando al frente.

—Un miembro del equipo ocho, fueron emboscados por ninjas de la roca en su camino de regreso del país de las olas. No el capitán, sino el otro chico… Inuzuka; bloqueó una roca de Lady Hyuuga-san.

Rodearon otra esquina. Ya casi estamos ahí.

—Daño.

—Tórax aplastado, pulmón perforado, el hígado y riñones dañados —informó la enfermera.

—¿Su corazón?

—A duras penas. Lady Hyuuga-san logró mantenerlo latiendo mientras venían para acá-

—¿Shizune?

—Estoy aquí Sakura. Toma una píldora soldado, no has comido en todo el día. Iré a prepararme, prepárate porque estaremos ahí por un tiempo —Shizune fue a la otra esquina con otra enfermera a su lado.

—Entendido —Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Aquí es donde estaba su verdadero campo de batalla. Aquí es donde Sakura se formó para ser la mejor. Donde ningún otro podría tocar su nivel de habilidad y conocimiento.

Shizune era técnicamente el médico jefe en el hospital, lo cual fue un hecho muy debatido por muchos debido a que Sakura había pasado oficialmente al Hokage no hace sino seis meses. Sakura resolvió la disputa diciendo que Shizune sabrá a quién entregar el hospital cuando crea que un sucesor está listo. Quien todos sabían sería Sakura.

Les tomó tres hora y treinta y siete minutos estabilizar el cuerpo de Kiba una vez más, y otra hora antes de que Sakura pudiera escribir el reporte. Algunos de sus huesos se rompieron y había sido lento el proceso de buscar las piezas en su cuerpo. Las costillas que se rompieron perforaron sus pulmones, con eso y los daños en los riñones e hígado se preguntó cómo es que su corazón siguió latiendo. Afortunadamente lo hicieron y Kiba será liberado en una semana, si es que no coquetea con algunas de las enfermeras.

Después de terminar su reporte, Sakura hizo su camino hacia la torre del Hokage en su único descanso para entregarse a Tsunade.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y no se movió más rápido a medida que subía las interminables escaleras. En realidad no estaba siendo muy consciente de a donde la estaban llevando sus pies, por inercia se dirigió a la oficina de su shishou. Sakura se paró frente a la puerta y tocó dos veces, hizo una pausa y luego golpeó una vez más.

Se oyó un fuerte gruñido desde el interior de la habitación similar a la respuesta habitual de Tsunade cuando llamaban a su puesta, entonces Sakura giró la manija y entró a la habitación. Lo que claramente no era la mejor idea teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su día iba. Al entrar, se congeló en medio de la zancada mientras miraba la única escena que nunca quiso presenciar en toda su vida.

—Más duro, maldito Baka —regañó Tsunade.

El problema no era que ella regañara, el problema era a la persona que estaba regañando.

Una persona que resultaba ser Jiraiya totalmente desnudo que tenía a Tsunade igual de desnuda inclinada sobre su escritorio mientras él constantemente la empujaba desde atrás. Gruñó con todas sus fuerzas acelerando el paso haciendo que la mesa se balanceara con violencia de un lado a otro, Sakura temió que la fueran a romper. El olor a sudor y semen era contundente, sugería que esta no era la primer ronda que tenían. Sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente para que él la envolviera por completo. Las manos de Jiraiya libremente atacaron el pecho de Tsunade que colgaba libremente al aire, sus manos apretaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que vea las marcas que dejaron en su piel.

—Más duro Jiraya —gimió de nuevo—, ¡follame mas duro!

—¡Ha! Como si fuera a hacer otra cosa mientras te tengo aquí —exclamó Jiraiya empujando y gruñendo de nuevo haciendo que su pareja gritara de placer—, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de follarte en tu escritorio?

El cerebro de Sakura se cerró por tercera vez en el día no queriendo absorber más información de lo que tenía delante. Sin duda estará mentalmente traumada por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no podría ser por tanto tiempo si su día seguía empeorando.

La cabeza de Tsunade cayó hacia atrás con cada minuto de las ministraciones que Jiraiya le hacía, eso hizo que Sakura repentinamente recordara por qué a los shinobi les costaba encontrar esa persona especial con quien estar que no fuera un civil. El cerebro bloquea todo durante las relaciones sexuales, en otras palabras confías en la pareja. Especialmente porque a un shinobi se le enseña a nunca bajar la guardia y tener relaciones sexuales es la actividad que más distrae.

Sin saber realmente si esto era algo bueno, su mentora no había notado su más embarazosa intromisión. Especialmente porque ella es la Hokage. Esperaba que Tsunade no se diera cuenta o Sakura pasaría por un infierno.

Sakura dejó el reporte y salió por la puerta antes de que el papel tocara el piso. Esta era visión de la que nunca hubiese deseado saber, enterarse, ver u oler nunca. Su mente aún no se había recuperado de la conmoción de ver a Jiraiya sobre su mentor mientras estaba dentro de ella.

Entonces, una vez más, caminó ciegamente por las calles de Konoha camino al hospital. Los que la reconocieron en las calles saludaron e intentaron mantener una conversación con la joven médico, Sakura usó estos momentos para sacar el sucio recuerdo de su cabeza.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Tratando de olvidar la imagen de Tsunade con su amante hizo su camino en el hospital hasta llegar a sala de enfermería. Finalmente tuvo un descanso en su agenda, un momento para respirar. Sabía que su gran taza de café estaba esperando por ella, a esta hora del día siempre lo tomaba. Lentamente, abrumada por el estrés de su día, Sakura bajó al tercer segundo piso y se deslizó en el salón sin molestar a nadie.

Por una vez en ese día, las cosas parecía seguir su curso cuando vio a otra enfermera hacer otra taza de café. Una oleada de placer se extendió en la mujer como reguero de pólvora. Finalmente algo estaba saliendo bien en su día, aquí no había pretendientes enfermos de amor o mentores fornicando como conejos, o cualquier emergencia de último minuto.

Solo ella y su café relajándose con las otras enfermeras. Como en un sueño, Sakura se acercó a la cafetera, con cuidado tomó con cuidado y con la precisión que solo un shinobi médico puede tener, vertió el líquido marrón en una taza. Sabiendo que el café aún estaba caliente, Sakura bajó las mangas de su uniforme para que cubrieran sus manos. Rápidamente retrocedió hasta quedarse en una esquina de la sala mientras enfoca todo su ser en la taza de café que tenía en sus manos. Muy lentamente levantó la taza a sus labios, el vapor humedece sus labios cuando alzó el extremo posterior de la taza para cambiar el equilibrio del precioso líquido.

En el mismo segundo que Sakura hace su movimiento para tomar de su café, una enfermera relativamente joven entró al salón con la emoción escrita en su rostro.

—Itachi-san está aquí y viene hacia acá —ella chilló como si tuviera seis años de nuevo.

La declaración por sí sola causó que las otras enfermeras también chillaran de del deleite. Uchiha Itachi es una de las mejores golosinas de la cadena alimenticia de cualquier mujer. El repentino cambio de silencio a un fuerte chillido sobresaltó a al médico de cabellos rosados ante el ruido. Debido al movimiento repentino de su cuerpo, el café que sostenía en sus manos también saltó, derramando su café en su uniforme médico.

Sakura se congeló junto con cada cuerpo dentro de la habitación. Sakura cerró sus ojos, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no perder su último atisbo de autocontrol y no golpear a cada una de las enfermeras dentro del cuarto. Como un reloj se dirigió a la cafetera para agarrar algunas toallas para limpiarse.

Escuchó uno pasos caminar alrededor de la habitación, unos muy silenciosos, tan silenciosos que supo que pertenecían a un shinobi. Todas las enfermeras dentro comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja.

—¿Haruno-san?

—Estoy bien —espetó Sakura sin prestar atención al tono ni tenor de la voz.

—Considerando el nivel de irritación en tu voz, me inclino a pensar que es todo lo contrario, Haruno-san —un profundo tenor habló con un pequeño tono de humor en su voz.

La cabeza de Sakura inmediatamente se levantó y giró hasta encontrar el objetivo de la atención de las enfermeras que chillaban.

Uchiha Itachi.

Este no es el primer encuentro con el heredero Uchiha. Ser uno de los amigos más íntimos de Sasuke, por pasar tanto tiempo con él, ella pasaba muchas cenas en la casa principal Uchiha. Itachi ha visto muchas de las sesiones de entrenamiento en nombre, ellos han hecho una pequeña conversación fuera de la oficina de Tsunade mientras Tsunade se ocupaba de las payasadas más recientes del protegido de Naruto.

Una vez le confiaron su chequeo después de regresar envenenado de una misión en el país de la nieve. Después él la solicitó como ninja médico de su equipo, solo para recibir tres protestas de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero teniendo en cuenta el status y registro como shinobi, Tsunade no podía permitirse tener a Sakura únicamente en el equipo de Kakashi. Incluso entonces se veía formal y distante, pero observaba todos sus movimientos. Tenía la instrucción de no alejarse de él a menos que tenga que hacerlo.

Ella podría haberse preocupado menos si no hubiese sido con él. Al ser el capitán numero uno en ANBU, las misiones que le asignaban usualmente son mortales. Sin embargo, pagaban mejor. Él los cuidaba mientras supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo, sus conversaciones normalmente consisten en un movimiento de la cabeza y una saludo usando sus apellidos agregando el -san al final. Cuando sus esporádicos encuentros se volvían más frecuentes, ella preguntaba por la salud de su familia, lo cual él respondía con respuestas cortas antes de que separaran.

Por eso, a Sakura le sorprendió ver al usuario del sharingan parado frente a ella después de buscarla fue una subestimación. Estaba estupefacta.

Tomando una profunda respiración, puso su mejor sonrisa falsa en su rostro y saludó al estoico hombre.

—Uchiha-san —inclinó la cabeza con respeto al hombre mayor.

—Camina conmigo —dijo Itachi mientras salía de la habitación.

Sakura vaciló por un momento hasta que vio a Itachi mirar detrás de su hombro para comprobar que lo estaba siguiendo. Tentativamente dio unos pasos hasta el heredero Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi quería caminar con ella?, eso era un extraño giro de acontecimientos. Uchiha Itachi rara vez conversaba con ella en privado.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar antes de unirse a ella a su lado derecho. Ambos se fueron notando el grupo de enfermeras que miraban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella vio que Itachi alzó su ceja ante su apariencia antes de retomar su compostura-

—Tu presencia se solicita en la mansión Uchiha esta noche, Haruno-san.

El primer pensamiento que corrió en su mente fue: ¿Desde cuando la joya dorada del clan Uchiha trabajaba como mensajero?

Su guardia lentamente ascendía por su cuerpo por desconfianza ante aquellas palabras. Ella sabía que este hombre podía enmascarar perfectamente sus emociones. Entrenado desde el día que nació para ser el mejor shinobi que la aldea haya tenido. Itachi parecía quisquilloso con Sakura, como si no pudiera molestarse con la mayoría. Mantuvo la frente en alto cada que conversaba con su hermano menor la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Por qué un hombre así perdería su tiempo con ella?

—Tengo una cena con Naruto, Sai y Sasuke-kun —Sakura le informó.

—Estoy consciente de la cena con tu equipo —declaró formalmente. Todo en él era apropiado. Itachi siempre fue muy estoico y tenso, como si necesitara acostarse o algo para relajarse—. Este evento tendrá lugar después de tu cena.

—¿Estás diciendo que no estoy invitada a cenar? —preguntó Sakura, una mirada perpleja cruzó por su rostro.

—Estoy seguro que mi madre te proveerá comida si lo deseas. Aunque estoy seguro de que comerá con mi hermano y su equipo.

—Seguro —dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño—, Uchiha-san, estoy muy confundida con la naturaleza de mi visita; aparte de la angustia de Mikoto por mi ausencia en largos períodos de tiempo, mi presencia no es requerida en el recinto.

No había dicho nada que le diera una inclinación a las razones de por qué ella fue invitada al recinto Uchiha. Sintiéndose bastante confundida, Sakura recordó los problemas de salud que su padre experimentó la vez anterior que los visitó.

—¿Cómo está la salud de tu madre y tu padre?

Itachi, de repente tomó el brazo de Sakura y la empujó a una habitación abandonada a su izquierda. Los pasos de Itachi eran más largo que los de ella por lo que Sakura tropezaba para mantenerse al día con sus movimientos. Por qué tenían que salir del pasillo, Sakura solo podía adivinar. Ella estaba segura que algunas enfermeras los estaban siguiendo e Itachi podría querer una conversación más privada de su familia. Aún así no necesitaba sacudir su brazo.

—Fugaku ha tenido problemas que se verían facilitados con tu presencia en esta noche —dijo Itachi a ella una vez que soltó su brazo.

Nadie, y cuando ella decía nadie, a nadie le dejaría tocar su cuerpo de esa manera a menos que tengan deseo de una muerte segura. Haruno Sakura no es una muñeca de trapo que podían llevar de un lado a otro, ella valoraba su fuerza e independencia. Muy atrás quedaron los días que se desmayaba por un chico. Su actual vido con sus chicos era buena: su hermano, su artista y su mejor amigo.

—La próxima vez, pregúntame por un lugar más privado, Uchiha-san—Sakura mandó chakra curativo a la zona en donde quedó un moretón para curar el hematoma—, también te aconsejo que no trates tan duro a quienes pides favores.

Sakura se enderezó.

—Haruno-san, estoy seguro de que saber muy bien que para mi hermano y a mi es difícil hablar de asuntos familiares con personas de fuera —dijo Itachi.

Siempre había mucho desapego en su aura como si le fuera indiferente a si realmente le importara o no estar ahí.

—¿No soy alguien de fuera? —Sakura cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva—, mi apellido no coincide con el tuyo la última vez que lo comprobé.

La esquina de su boca se alzó y Sakura tuvo que hacer una doble aproximación para saber si realmente el hombre estoico le estaba sonriendo o no. Era tan pequeña que la firmeza de su rostro apenas se arrugó en una esquina.

—Haruno-san, eres lo suficientemente cercano a mi familia como para informarte cuando mi padre tiene problemas.

La súbita aparición de su diversión bordeaba con la línea de confort de ella. Sakura se consideraba buena leyendo a las personas, sin embargo Itachi era todo un misterio. No importa que tan duro ella estudiaba a este hombre, él continuaba desconcertandola. Ella tenía una corazonada, él estaba tramando algo. Estaba torciendo sus palabras, ella lo sabía. No sabía cómo o por qué tendría que hacerlo. Ella no dijo nada por un largo periodo de tiempo, algunos malos sentimientos se retorcieron y la boca de su estómago se encogió si ella decía que si. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía decirle que no al hombre que tenía delante.

Itachi por otro lado, estaba entretenido por las ligeras connotaciones en su rostro. Ella lo estaba estudiando, tratando de leer entre líneas. Necesitaba persuadir más.

Entonces él se movió, lentamente lo hizo, en menos de dos paso estaba frente a ella en una habitación tan pequeña como la que se encontraban. El era una figura imponente, él se acercó a ella como lo haría Sasuke. ¿Por que los dos tenían que ser tan altos? En el momento en que los ojos esmeraldas se conectaron con sus profundos ojos oscuros, su corazón se detuvo cuando su voz recorrió sus oídos.

Su voz cambió. Ahora era dulce como el terciopelo pero con el mismo tenor. El sonido envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

—Sakura-san, ¿aceptarás esta invitación?

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué tan insistente es Uchiha-sama acerca que tu y Sasuke dejando entrar amigos a la casa? —Sakura rápidamente soltó tropezando con algunas palabras. ¿Esto tenía algún sentido?

Itachi se recuperó con la gracia y habilidad que solo un Uchiha podía tener.

—No hasta recientemente —respondió moviéndose rápidamente más cerca de la médico.

Sakura sabía que él era un hombre atractivo. Uno de los cinco mejores shinobi "más legibles" en Konoha; y uno de los mejores solteros elegibles de todo Konoha. El estaba arriba en la lista sobre su hermano y su ex-sensei. Si, el ninja copia usaba una máscara por más de una razón. Incluso se había acostumbrado a Sasuke después de un tiempo, su actitud beligerante y su indiferencia balanceaba su buen aspecto.

Sin embargo...

La belleza de Itachi era muy diferente a las de sus hermanos. Su angular rostro estaba muy cerca de su cara, tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento en su lengua, ver las obvias líneas de estrés en su rostro por las interminables misiones en las que es enviado. Las agudas líneas de su mandíbula lo llevaban a su mentón.

Después de que sus ojos esmeraldas trazaran la curva de su rostro, se dispersaron a sus labios. Eran delgados y de aspecto frío, pero al mismo tiempo tenían un atractivo que calentaban a la vista. ¿Cómo podrían dos hermanos tener dos distintos tipos de belleza completamente diferentes? Los rasgos de Sasuke eran primordialmente sofisticados como el de su madre, Itachi por otro lado tenía un rostro muy masculino, más aún porque Itachi tendía más a parecerse a su padre sin realmente verse como Fugaku.

Itachi se veía distinto para ella, él es distinto. Destacó entre otros hombres, no por sus habilidades, formación o reputación. Era por la forma que se comportaba, siempre tan propio, como si nunca tuviera un momento libre para ser el mismo. Y, obviamente esta situación no fue diferente, pero no le explicaba por qué tuvo que entrar en contacto tan cercano a ella. ¿Cuál era su juego? ¿Solo para hacerla sentir incómoda?

—Uchiha-san… —dejó de sentirse incómoda con su cercanía. Una pulgada mas y sus cuerpos se tocarían. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los viera así? Juntos y solos en una habitación. ¡Mikoto-san tendria un día de campo!

—Tu respuesta, Sakura-san —dijo Itachi enseñando un poco de impaciencia cuando demandó su respuesta una vez más. Él se inclinó sobre ella, su cabeza bajo hacia abajo hasta que su boca estaba a un lado de su oreja. Sakura sintió su aliento caliente correr por un lado de su cuello—. ¿Asistirás?

La mente de Sakura estalló.

—Yo… Yo acompañaré a Sasuke-kun al compuesto después de la cena —Sakura no podía creer que acaba de tartamudear. Ella, de todas las personas, siempre tan segura de sí misma tartamudeó como una tonta, y de todas las personas frente a Itachi. Ella se movió, se agachó bajo su cuerpo para distanciarse de él.

—Mi familia estará muy complacida con tu presencia —dijo Itachi sonriendo de nuevo. Ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo—, ahora, si me disculpas Sakura-san, tengo otras cosas que atender.

Y con eso, Itachi inclinó su cabeza hacia la roseta y se fue a la puerta.

—Hasta esta noche Uchiha-san —dijo Sakura asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Solo entonces captó algo que ella no había visto antes de que se fuera.

 _Sakura-san_ , el, Itachi Uchiha, la llamó por su primer nombre por primera vez desde que se conocieron. De todas las locuras que ha tenido en el día, por mucho este ha sido el más loco de todos.

Sakura no tenía nada en contra del heredero Uchiha. Ellos simplemente viajaron por diferentes círculos, además de que había cinco años de diferencia entre ellos. Ella vino de una familia de don nadie mientras que él es el heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. A la edad de 13 el se hizo capitán ANBU mientras que ella aún se desmayaba por su hermano menor. Sólo cuando ella subió de rango es cuando interactuaron entre sí.

Después de estar cerca de su hermano y de otros miembros de la familia, vio cuán primordial era la familia Uchiha. Fugaku era el líder primordial y Mikoto su esposa, Itachi era el beta ya que es el siguiente en la línea a cargo del clan. Fugaku tiene su consejo para tomar decisiones sobre la familia para que puedan sobrevivir con la mejor reputación positiva sobre ellos. tachi tenía su propio pequeño círculo de operativos Uchiha. Su primo Shisui era su segundo al mando donde Sasuke sabía que debería estar. Sin embargo, sólo porque era el hermano menor, porque no era el favorito de su padre, lo echaron a un lado como juguetes de segunda mano.

En teoría, sí, esto es cierto. Itachi hacía lo que su padre quería desde hace años y solo se portaba tan bien por el bien de su familia. Era más popular y tenía una mejor reputación en general. Sakura sabía que él era el verdadero poder en la familia. Tomó algunas observaciones cuidadosas para ver que tenía una opinión aún mayor en los asuntos familiares de lo que él indica.

Si había algo en lo que Itachi y Sasuke estaban de acuerdo era en sus sentimientos hacia su padre. Según Fugaku, cada varón nacido en la familia Uchiha tenía que ser entrenado como un shinobi. Y así era, no hay una segunda opinión. Itachi es el principal ejemplo de las duras leyes de Fugaku. Desde el día en que pudo caminar, Fugaku le quitó los juguetes de las manos y le dio kunais embotados. Creció para ser el mejor capitán de ANBU de Konoha.

Y fue ese hombre que la había buscado para invitarla personalmente a su complejo esa noche. ¿Por qué?

Itachi se detuvo en la puerta, y rompió su monólogo interno.

—Supongo que planeas cambiarte de ropa antes de ir—dijo Itachi como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—No hay nada malo con lo que tengo— Sakura se defendió a sí misma.

Itachi levantó una ceja. Sakura miró su uniforme de médico, cubierto de café, sangre, y olía como si hubiera salido de la cama de un hombre hace no más de quince minutos. El café era por su culpa al entrar en el salón para buscarla en lugar de tener a alguien que viniera por ella.

—Su cooperación en los eventos de esta noche será con el mejor interés de la familia— dijo Itachi simplemente. Cuanto menos supiera en este momento, mejor sería esta noche.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco,

—Escucha, si tanto me quieres en la fiesta con buena ropa, entonces dile a Mikoto-san que prepare el kimono habitual que guarda para mí. Me cambiaré rápidamente cuando llegue allí— dijo Sakura con la voz más firme posible.

La sonrisa reapareció en su rostro y no pudo evitarlo. Ella era demasiado divertida.

—Estará muy contenta entonces. Le informaré personalmente —Sakura no entendió cómo eso marcaría la diferencia. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que la gente hacía en nombre de su clan que no entendía. Lo vio irse por segunda vez.

—Tengo una pregunta más, Uchiha-san —Sakura le impidió irse una vez más. Ella necesitaba preguntar.

Por segunda vez, se detuvo a Itachi para que mirara al joven médico a los ojos.

—Parece que a menudo preguntas Sakura-san— ¿Acaba de hacer una broma? ¿Sobre ella?

—¿Por qué se requiere mi presencia? —Sakura lo miró a los ojos sin mostrar miedo.

Hizo una pausa por un momento y su rostro no reveló nada.

—Nuestro padre ha estado sugiriendo a las generaciones más jóvenes que traigan más amigos personales al complejo como lo habrás notado antes de Sakura-san — Itachi estaba bastante interesado en su reacción a su respuesta. Ella podía ver por la ligera caída en su voz que toda su atención estaba exclusivamente en ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Itachi. Amigos personales fuera del clan Uchiha. Sakura no era idiota; e Itachi lo sabía. Los Uchihas no estaban obligados a tener muchos amigos personales fuera del clan. Y si se requería un amigo personal, el Uchiha invitaba personalmente a que desearan su compañía. Por lo general, Sasuke sería quien la acompañaría al recinto, no Itachi. Él estaba escondiendo algo. Ella quería saber qué y por qué.

Itachi vio su rostro analizar su declaración. Después de dejarla reflexionar un minuto antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia ella por última vez.

—Si me disculpas, Sakura-san, mi presencia se requiere en otro lugar — Se había ido en una nube de humo.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

—Sakura-Channn! —Una voz muy familiar hizo eco en todo el hospital.

Mirando uno de los relojes en la pared, Sakura se dio una palmada en la frente. Ella llegó tarde a su cena. No es de extrañar que Naruto fuera tan ruidoso. Cuanto más fuerte era, más tiempo había pasado sin su ramen.

—Sakura-Channn! —Su voz sonó de nuevo cuando un traje naranja y negro corrió por el pasillo equivocado.

—Pasillo equivocado, Naruto —Sakura se rió ligeramente de su rubio compañero de equipo. Se detuvo bruscamente antes de acelerar incluso más rápido hacia su posición. Sakura se preparó de que su hermano sustituto la abrazara tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—¿¡Sakura-chan dónde estabas !? —Naruto exigió saber una vez que la puso de nuevo en pie— ¿Qué diablos te hiciste? ¿Y por qué hueles como el gel de baño que Purvey Sage me dio y dejé en tu casa cuando me quede?"

—Tuve que hacer una operación de emergencia —Explicó Sakura mientras ella y su hermano zorro comenzaron finalmente a dejar el hospital de una vez por todas— Te lo explicaré más una vez que salga de hablar con Shizune.

Sakura se detuvo frente a una puerta en el primer piso que era de Shizune. Sakura se aseguró de tocar y luego esperar. Escuchó un par de pies arrastrándose en la habitación y un ruido deslizante antes de obtener el visto bueno de Shizune. Lentamente, Sakura entró a la habitación y vio a una nerviosa Shizune parada frente a su escritorio. Al menos no fue déjà vu otra vez, suspiró Sakura.

—Shizune, no voy a decir que tienes a Gemna aquí si me firmas los papeles —Sakura sonrió.

—¿Cómo? —la mandíbula de Shizune se aflojó.

—Kunoichi —Sakura saludó a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa antes de dejar el edificio con Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿por qué dejaste a esos dos solos? —Sakura preguntó mientras se acercaban a Ichiraku juntos.

—Sakura-chan, sabes que no son tan malos nunca más — dijo Naruto mientras se acercaban al puesto de ramen para ver a los otros dos miembros del Equipo Kakashi.

Sakura y Naruto se unieron a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo para cenar. Sakura vio que ya tenía un plato de ramen frente a ella. Esto hizo que se preguntará cuánto tiempo realmente estaban esperando que ella salga del trabajo. El equipo de Sakura era como su familia. Cenaron juntos de una manera u otra casi todos los días. Ya sea comiendo afuera o en la casa de Sakura. En raras ocasiones, Kakashi los trataba o, de vez en cuando, en una luna azul, eran los invitados de honor de la casa Uchiha.

Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto a su derecha y Sasuke a su izquierda. Sai y Sasuke, que trabajaron bien juntos, se golpearon la cabeza más veces de lo que no lo hicieron. Sai recalca el trabajo en equipo solo para divertise de Naruto o Sakura. Aunque ambos sabían que no deberían dejarse llevar demasiado por sus burlas o tendrían un gran dolor de cabeza.

Al sentarse, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había consumido la mayor parte de su propio ramen. Otra vista bastante rara de ver. Sabía por encima de cualquier otra cosa que era un indicador de que algo estaba molestando a su compañero de equipo.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —Sakura dijo dulcemente.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —él gruñó.

—El equipo Kurenai fue emboscado en su camino de regreso del País de las Olas. Kiba salvó a Hinata de ser aplastada por una roca —Sakura se encogió de hombros como si la operación no fuera nada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no había comido en todo el día.

Ellos le ordenaron lo de siempre y decidió comer su plato de ramen. Se enfrió un poco, pero era el único alimento que había tenido la oportunidad de comer en todo el día y lo consumió felizmente.

—Errr Sakura-chan, eso todavía no explica por qué te ves como un desastre —Naruto señaló.

Sakura tomó otro sorbo y le sonrió a su hermano mientras comenzaba a resumir los eventos desagradables de su día. Dejando a un lado los detalles de cómo había encontrado a los dos Sanin, habló sobre ellos y de que descubrió a Gemna escondido en el armario de Shizune, así como a las secciones bastante aburridas de su operación.

—Wow Sakura-chan hoy no es tu día — Declaró Naruto mientras terminaba su cuarto tazón de miso ramen.

—Al menos su atuendo coincide con su cara —Sai le dio una falsa sonrisa a Sakura quien solo lo miró—, pero creo que Sasuke te gana.

Sakura rápidamente se giró hacia Sasuke recordando que había hablado con su hermano antes.

—¿Has estado peleando con él otra vez?

—Estoy tenso porque no está haciendo lo que el clan le dice que haga —Sasuke murmuró— mi madre dijo que vienes conmigo al clan.

—Supongo que sí —Sakura suspiró.

—¿Cuando pasó esto?

—Tu hermano me buscó en el hospital. Dijo que mi presencia fue solicitada esta noche —Sakura explicó poniendo su mejor imitación de Itachi durante la segunda mitad de su frase.

—¿Dijiste que sí?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, omitiendo todo lo de que él la arrinconó como un venado en una habitación vacía. Sasuke no necesitaba saber sobre eso.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Sasuke en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Esta noche es una reunión de la familia Uchiha —Sasuke insinuo que se suponía que significaba algo. Sasuke rodó sus ojos hacia su compañera de equipo femenina— Una reunión formal de los Uchiha.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Itachi me invitaría allí? —Sakura preguntó antes de ser rechazada por el joven Uchiha.

—Teme deja de acaparar a Sakura-chan. A nadie le importa tu estúpida reunión del clan —Naruto miró al hombre que consideraba su hermano.

Naruto era el amigo masculino más cercano de Sasuke. Pero había algunas cosas que ninguno de los dos podía decirle al otro de inmediato. En esas ocasiones, Naruto normalmente recurre a Sai porque le decía a Sakura. Era Sasuke quien recurre a Sakura. Después de que Sakura superara su pequeña atracción hacia su compañero de equipo Uchiha, comenzó a entender a Sasuke mucho mejor de lo que creía que alguien más podría haberlo hecho. Naruto era como el hermano que nunca tuvo; pero Sakura, ella era su mejor amiga.

—Me permiten hablar con ella Dobe —dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno, tengo problemas más grandes. Sakura-chan tienes que ayudarme con Hinata-chan. ¡Lo prometiste! —Naruto gimió bastante fuerte. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarse con la joven Hyuuga, que estaba unida a su propio compañero de equipo— Kiba siempre está a su alrededor y no hay manera de que pueda estar a solas con Hinata-chan.

—Una vez leí en un libro que las chicas tienden a alejarse de los tipos que andan con chicas guapas. Hay un código, uno que las mujeres han escrito en su genética. Les impiden ... "Seguir la pesca de otra hembra". Tal vez piensa Hinata-san que tú y feo están juntos. Es por eso que ella e Inuzuka siempre están juntos. Y por qué feo no se puede tener una cita.

—No puedo conseguir una cita porque algunas personas atemorizan a todos —Sakrua le lanzó a Sai una mirada algo sucia. Siempre estaba leyendo un libro anticuado sobre interacciones sociales. Cada vez más sobre las mujeres. De alguna manera se enganchó en investigar el sexo femenino después de leer todo lo que había que saber sobre las interacciones generales.

Naruto lo sacudió como una mosca.

—Ningún tipo va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Sakura-chan —Él proclamó en voz alta. Mientras que los otros dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza— ¡Incluso Kakashi-sensei y Yamato sempai sienten lo mismo!

—Volviendo al tema. Naruto, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con Kiba? —Sakura sugirió— No estoy seguro de que mi consejo sea el mejor de todos. Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no mantengo una relación —Sakura confesó suavemente. Lo cual era cierto, aparte de las ocasionales proclamas de amor de Lee no había nada más.

—Hablando de eso, ¿esa es razón por la cual el shinobi en el spandex verde corría por todo el pueblo repetidas veces? —Sai preguntó.

—¿Cuál? —Murmuraron Sasuke y Naruto mientras terminaban su ramen.

Los cuatro shinobi estallaron en una pequeña carcajada. ¿Quién dijo que Uchihas no podía hacer bromas? Diablos, Itachi le había gastado una broma ese día. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser tan cómico? Ese pensamiento puso una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Sakura. Sasuke, que no hablaba en serio todo el tiempo; eso sería un espectáculo para ver.

—Hinata probablemente necesite un hombre más fuerte que cuide de ella —dijo Sasuke a un lado, pero Sakura lo entendió.

Y ella fijó su propia mirada de desaprobación en los hoyos más oscuros de los ojos de obsidiana de Sasuke.

—Esto todavía no resuelve mi problema Sakura-chan —Naruto gruñó.

—Naruto —Sakura deslizó su ahora fría taza de ramen lejos de su cuerpo— ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio de Hinata?"

Sabía que la Hyuuga estaba de hecho tan desesperadamente enamorada de la rubia hiperactiva, pero que recientemente había estado saliendo con Kiba por dirección de Ino para poner celoso a Naruto. Sakura no podía decirle que a Naruto, así que solo tenía que jugar su su parte en la Operación Danza del Zorro.

—Sakura —la voz de Naruto bajó dos o tres tonos mientras miraba a su hermana con una cara seria— Hinata se destaca como ninguna otra mujer en el pueblo. ¡Es tan dulce y amable y cocina los mejores bentos de ramen! Sin ofender Sakura-chan. Ella es la primera persona en la que pienso cuando me levanto y la última antes de quedarme dormido.

Sus ojos azul zafiro habían desaparecido de este mundo adentrandose en su imaginación, donde vagaron por la cara de Hinata, se habían ido a un lugar donde él y ella podrían estar juntos.

—Tampoco soy a quien deberías estar diciendo eso —Sakura tomó la mano de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Err, Sakura-chan, ¿a quién debería decir eso entonces? —Preguntó Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza tontamente.

Sakura se abofeteó la frente mientras Sasuke murmuraba otro 'dobe' por lo bajo.

—Ve y diselo a Hinata, Dobe —Dijo Sasuke. Su voz estaba cargada de molestia. Naruto tuvo su momento de Aleluya antes de besar a su hermana en la parte superior de la cabeza y salir corriendo para encontrar a quien estaban adivinando, Hinata.

—¿Quién está pagando su cuenta? —Sasuke preguntó—, No le estoy pagando el suyo.

—Sai es tu turno de pagar —Sakura mencionó a su compañero de equipo más nuevo— Sasuke y yo tenemos que irnos".

—Es mejor que no vayan a la cama juntos de nuevo —Sai sonrió a los dos mientras deposita el dinero para cubrir la cuenta.

—¿Y qué si estamos? —Preguntó Sasuke colocando su mano sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Sakura. Sakura estalló en carcajadas. Habría un tiempo en el que ella habría disfrutado en contacto con él. Ahora, las cosas eran simplemente diferentes.

A esta declaración, Sai no sabía qué decir. Y entonces, Sasuke empujó a Sakura en dirección al complejo de Uchiha para comenzar su viaje de regreso a casa.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

—La reunión formal del clan, es una gran reunión que se celebra cada seis meses, más o menos, en la que se reúnen todos. Realmente no hay una razón para que estés allí".

—Entonces, ¿por qué tu hermano me invitaría personalmente?.

Sasuke hizo una pausa.

—Tal vez Shisui solicitó tu presencia allí —Sakura sacudió ese pensamiento. Shisui había mostrado un especial interés hacia ella cuando estaba en el hospital, y era el única Uchiha además de Sasuke y Mikoto que se dirigía a ella en las calles. Pero Sakura estaba bastante segura de que había regresado con Inuzuka Hana.

—...

Él estaba en silencio. Sasuke sabía que su padre había estado presionando a Itachi últimamente. Tal vez estaba recibiendo demasiado y él iba a abdicarle todo a Sasuke, ¿e Itachi pensó que Sakura debería estar allí?

—Sasuke —lle advirtió Sakura—, Puedo hacerte parecer un tonto si no sé por qué se supone que debo estar allí.

Él le dio su famoso resplandor de muerte. Una tan fría que en realidad ella se sintió un poco intimidada por él; ella tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Ella no podía retroceder. Sasuke por otro lado pensó que toda la terrible experiencia era absolutamente ridícula.

—Mi padre ha estado presionando a Itachi y Shisui-san para que se casen o al menos comiencen a mostrar cierta preferencia hacia alguna chica para que el consejo pueda aprobar su elección.

Shisui era demasiado rudo para ella y Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico. Él siempre estaba indeciso con la hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana también. Ella parecía más de su tipo que Sakura.

—¿Voy a desfilar como una pequeña muñeca o algo así?

—Sakura.

—Quiero decir, amo a tu madre, pero ella es demasiado exagerada para mí. ¡Soy demasiado joven para siquiera pensar en el matrimonio!"

—Sakura

Sakura no se detuvo

—¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por mi cabeza cuando dije que sí? Por Dios, maldita sea, siempre hay una razón por la que me acaban de invitar a cenar".

Sasuke precedió para colocar su mano sobre la boca de Sakura para evitar que ella hablara. Por mucho que le importara, ella era molesta cuando hablaba sin parar.

—Sakura, le he informado a mi madre sobre tu incomodidad hacia Shisui-san. Probablemente ha pedido a mi padre que estés ahí para mi.

—¿Por qué Itachi?

Sasuke sonrió, lo que hizo sonreír a Sakura. Itachi, el gran chico malo, aún respetaba a su madre. Ella pronto reprimió su risa cuando se dio cuenta de que una niña podía decir cómo un hombre trataría a pareja por la forma en que trata a su madre. La idea la hizo sonreír una vez más. El poderoso heredero Uchiha podría tener un punto débil después de todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Nada fuera de lo normal. Sonríe y haz una pequeña charla —Sakura memorizó el proceso.

—Conversaciones muy pequeñas, si llegas a hablar. La mayoría de los ancianos y otros funcionarios del clan no estarán interesados en ti —Sasuke la tranquilizó. Lo cual no era malo en ninguno de sus libros— Espero que planees cambiarte.

Sakura lo miró fijamente antes de juguetonamente darle un golpe en el brazo.

—Tu madre no tendrá problemas para vestirme.

—Hn, ¿por que no me soprende?" Fué una pregunta retórica. Una a la cual ambos se rieron.

Sakura estaba representando no solo a Sasuke, sino al hospital, a su sensei e incluso a Tsunade mientras estaba allí. Cualquier pequeño error podría tomarse como un insulto a los ancianos; y pensarán mal sobre los más cercanos a ella. Aunque con las mujeres del clan Uchiha era una historia completamente diferente. Sakura siendo alimentada con todos los chismes frescos y calientes de Ino, fue succionada rápidamente a estar con las madres del clan Uchiha.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pareja llegara al Compuesto Uchiha aunque Sasuke la condujo sobre los techos a la entrada trasera de la casa principal para que la gente que pasara no viera su atuendo actual. En cierto modo, Sakura se sentía como si estuviera en una misión propia, buscando alrededor de un pequeño pueblo plagado de algunos de los shinobis más poderosos. Su objetivo, infiltrarse en el compuesto sin ser detectados.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Juntos, el médico de cabello rosado y el shinobi de pelo negro volaron sobre los tejados sin hacer ruido. Trabajaron sin problemas juntos. Les llevó casi cinco años llegar a ese punto, pero estaban allí. Juntos se dejaron caer en el patio trasero de la casa donde Mikoto tenia su huerta. No se agitó la hierba y ni un solo sonido se hizo;; Sakura sonrió con satisfacción junto con su compañero de equipo de pelo negro. Misión…

—¡Sasuke! —La dulce voz de Mikoto, ahora mismo, resonó desde la cocina. Ninguna misión podría escapar a la intuición de una madre— ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí tan tarde? ¡Sabes lo importante que es esta noche para tu padre!

Una mujer de ojos negros y cabello oscuro salió corriendo de la cocina vistiendo un kimono bastante formal. Parecía bastante preocupado o enojado con los dos recién llegados. Mikoto. Sakura siempre había pensado que era una de las pocas mujeres que siempre sería hermosa sin importar la edad que tuviera.

Una vez que su diatriba sobre su hijo menor terminó, se dirigió a la joven que consideraba su hija.

—Sakura-chan —Mikoto extendió un cálido abrazo al joven médico. Una muestra de afecto que Sakura necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento.— ¿Cómo has estado? Casi nunca vuelvo a verte ya que Sasuke se niega a traerte a ti y a Naruto-kun nunca más".

—He estado mejor —Sakura dijo con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro por una vez ese día. Mikoto siempre parecía ser capaz de lavar sus problemas— Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Y si ustedes tres no se apresuran, no va a terminar pronto —La misma voz de terciopelo de antes llamó desde el interior de la puerta de la cocina. Sakura miró alrededor de Mikoto para ver a su hijo mayor deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Itachi, toma a Sasuke arriba y ayúdalo a prepararse —Mikoto ordenó.

—Puedo prepararme solo madre —Sasuke gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Itachi le dio una pequeña sonrisa al pasar.

—Quédate cerca de ella si no puedo estar —le dijo a su hermano.

Itachi sonrió y golpeó a su hermanito en el medio de su frente.

—La estaré mirando toda la noche. Padre quiere que seas la escolta de mamá.

Sasuke levantó la nariz por tener que quedarse al lado de su madre toda la noche. Si bien es perfectamente capaz de manejar las masas el misma, Sasuke simplemente disfrutaba de su compañia en comparación con la mayoría de su familia. No le gustó la idea de que Itachi la hiciera desfilar solo para apaciguar a su padre y a su madre.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke con dureza. No querría que su hermano usara a Sakura solo para que su padre dejara de hostigarlo.

—Ve y prepárate ya Sasuke —Sakura le reprendió mientras Mikoto la arrastraba a la casa y doblaba la esquina hacia la habitación de invitados en el primer piso. A pesar de que todavía era una kunoichi, Sakura aún disfrutaba siendo femenina de vez en cuando. Por lo tanto, cuando Mikoto tiró de su cabello, le quitó las prendas, le puso nuevas en el cuerpo, y la pintó colores graciosos; A Sakura en secreto no le importaba ser emperifollada de vez en cuando.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos.

Sasuke se giró para mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Ella es mi compañera de equipo Itachi —El macho más joven gruñó entre dientes— No puedes tenerla.

—El hecho de que sea tu compañera de equipo no la convierte en tu propiedad hermano pequeño —Itachi dijo simplemente.

—¡Vas a mostrarla en tu brazo toda la noche solo para sacar a papá de tu maldita espalda! —Sasuke chasqueó los ojos, sangrando de rojo. Nunca supo que su hermano usaría otras personas en esa medida.

Itachi activó su propio sharringan para unirse a sus hermanos.

—Es curioso que digas esto hermanito. ¿No es por eso por lo que la traes? ¿Para apaciguar a mamá? ¿No es por eso por lo que querías mantenerla cerca de ti toda la noche? —Itachi interrogó intensamente a su hermano antes de moverse hacia el interior de la casa— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—A pesar de lo que pienses de Itachi, Sakura se ofreció jugar el papel por mí —Sasuke sonrió imaginándome la pelea que le esperaba a su Anki— La estás obligando a su espalda. Nunca le dijiste que la invitaste a desfilar como un accesorio. No, la trajiste aquí con la intención de presentarla ante el consejo. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar aquí hermano? ¿Sakura en el brazo del heredero Uchiha? ¿Cómo conseguirá que los mayores hablen?

Itachi tuvo que admirar la forma en que su hermano menor conversaba tan audazmente con él.

—Te diré la diferencia entre nosotros, Itachi —Dijo Sasuke en voz baja— Esta noche, me iré con Sakura. Te puedo asegurar eso.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo volvió su mirada carmesí hacia su hermano ferozmente.

—Sakura Haruno no es un accesorio para ser usado y mostrarse como uno hermanito. Sakura Haruno es mucho más — le dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a su hermano. repitiendo las palabras que dijo, junto con el recuento de Sakura de su reunión. El comportamiento de Itachi lo estaba traicionando. Pero, ¿por qué revelar esto? ¿Por qué abrirse en este momento? ¿Itachi realmente estaba siguiendo la carrera de Sakura?

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado observándola? —Sasuke exigió.

Itachi, con su largo cabello negro fluyendo detrás de él se volvió cara a cara con su hermano menor.

—Desde el día en que aprobó su examen de Chunin.

Sasuke recordó claramente el día porque Kakashi tuvo que contenerlos a él y a Naruto para evitar que corrieran hacia el el estadio para ayudar a su compañera a salir. Sakura había sido golpeada en un punto vital y en ese momento emitió un genjustu para comprarle suficiente tiempo para sanar la herida mientras agotaba a su oponente. Nunca supo qué fue lo que lo golpeó cuando ella lo golpeó de inmediato, cabeza abajo, a través del costado de la arena. Literalmente, ya que había un agujero gigante en la arena. Fue noqueado en el acto.

—He estado viéndola mejorar desde ese día en adelante —Itachi dijo— Ha crecido mucho Sasuke.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin creer una palabra de mierda, porque su hermano lo estaba molestando.

—Solo la estás usando. Ella es solo una persona con buenas conexiones para ti.

Itachi solo lanzó una mirada silenciosa pero mortal a su hermano menor. Con eso le decía que mantenga la boca quieta antes de decir una palabra de más.

—Tienes suerte, Sasuke. No tienes que hacer las cosas que hago.

Eso era cierto. La vida de Itachi estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Sasuke lo sabía mejor que nadie. Todos los feudos, las expectativas, los chismes, la presión. No cualquiera podría hacerlo. Sasuke sabía que no podía. Siempre estaba secretamente agradecido con Itachi por protegerlo. Nunca tendría que casarse con una chica para complacer a la familia.

—Eso me lleva a preguntarte ¿por qué ella? —Sasuke trató de medir a su hermano mayor. Él no dejaría que Sakura fuera lastimada por él.

—Ella es la única mujer en quien confiaría —Con eso, Itachi desapareció.

Para esto, Sasuke no sabía qué decir. Itachi nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna de las mujeres en Konoha antes. Aparte de la sensación de hundimiento, tanto él como Itachi se enferman cuando una fanática simplemente gritaba sus nombres en público. Ninguna de ellas los amaría realmente por ser quienes eran. Nadie más había entendido realmente la manera loca en que su mente funciona. La tortura que sufrió para llegar a donde está hoy.

Y Sasuke estaba empezando a temer que su hermano mayor realmente se preocupara por Sakura, como algo más que solo un amigo. Si su relación puede ser etiquetada como amigos. De una extraña manera retorcida, esa podría ser la única línea de pensamiento de Itachi. El simple hecho de que prestara atención a su compañero de equipo de cabello rosado fue suficiente para demostrar sus intereses.

Sakura conocía el funcionamiento retorcido de la familia Uchiha, y tenía a su madre envuelta alrededor de su dedo meñique. Ella era una kunoichi más que creíble que provenía de una familia civil, por lo que ninguna otra línea de sangre se mezclará con la de los Uchiha. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para confiar en Itachi cuando estaba en el suelo, pero también sabía cuándo enfrentarse a él.

Lo más importante de todo, y en su opinión el más molesto de todos; Sakura tenía una pequeña habilidad de poder derribar las barreras de las los aceptó con sus defectos y todo. Solo mira a su equipo: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai. Todos dirigidos por un Kakashi pervertido.

Fue entonces cuando hizo clic. Itachi había estado planeando esto. Él había estado observando a Sakura con interés, pero nunca pensó en ella como su compañero hasta esa cena. Cuando su madre la elogió tan altamente.

Por primera vez en su vida, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke maldijo a Sakura por ser capaz de encantar a otros tan fácilmente.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **Sí, se que esta pareja es un crack pero aún así lo disfruto :)**

 **¡Espero que todos lo disfrutaron!**

 **Por favor, deje su comentario y haganme saber qué les gustó y que no.**

Finalmente aquí está el segundo capítulo. De parte de la autora y mia, queremos agradecer por sus buenos comentarios y ánimos por la historia.


End file.
